Meu Acompanhante
by Anaisa
Summary: Gina quer que o seu décimo livro seja publicado, mas ela seria capaz de fingir...que está namorando com Draco Malfoy? E se tudo não fosse mais um teatro? E se fosse algo armado pelo cara que ela está, provavelmente, apaixonada? Cap10 ON! REVIEWS!
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo Um.**

_"Como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago, Jennifer só conseguiu dizer:_

_'Não vá'."_

"Será que você poderia, uma vez na vida, acordar no horário?"-disse Carmen Esperanza, abrindo as cortinas, puxando as minhas cobertas e me cutucando em vários pontos.

"O que _você _está fazendo aqui?"-gani, abrindo os olhos.

"Estou te apressando, sua idiota."-foi o que ela disse, enquanto desviava habilmente dos vários sapatos jogados no chão. Vi que ela foi até o meu banheiro e ligou o chuveiro.

Carmen voltou ao meu quarto, segurando um par de sapatos.

"Se você não levantar AGORA, eu simplesmente jogo os seus sapatos favoritos pela janela."

Sentei na cama e vi que ela que estava falando sério.

"Ah, calma aí."-foi o que eu disse.

"Calma aí?"-ela repetiu, parecendo furiosa demais.-"Eu posso perder meu emprego, se você não levantar essa sua bunda gorda, ficar mais APRESENTÁVEL e... em apenas vinte minutos."

"O que eu tenho que fazer de tão importante?"-perguntei, me levantando.

"Reunião com o Hugh?"-e ao ver que para mim, isso não significava nada, Carmen continuou, tentando não parecer prestes a explodir comigo.-"A reunião que vai fazer _você _ser uma das autoras a lançar um décimo livro?"

"Ah, MEU DEUS!!"-berrei, desesperada, andando em direção ao chuveiro.-"Como eu pude esquecer?"

Só não pense que eu era uma pessoa que esquecia as coisas.

Na verdade, eu sou bem, mais bem profissional.

Você só me pegou na fase que alguns trouxas chamam de inferno astral.

Imagine acordar um dia e perceber que o cara com quem você praticamente mora junto, não te ama mais. E, além disso, ele vai fazer uma longa viagem porque está, simplesmente, indignado com a própria vida.

Sim, você só pode virar e pensar: 'Isso não aconteceu com você' ou 'Você é realmente azarada demais'.

Mas tudo piora.

Só pelo fato do cara ser o herói nacional. E você ser um tanto famosa demais, não só por ser a mocinha boazinha que conquistou o cara mais desejado do mundo, mas por ser, também, uma escritora de livros românticos que faz o maior sucesso em vários países.

Ah, já falei que o meu rompimento virou o assunto mais pesquisado? Revistas de fofocas, jornais sensacionalistas e até aquelas páginas de internet só dizem que eu e Harry Potter rompemos depois de onze anos de_ casamento_.

Se você não sabe, nós nunca nos casamos.

Ou melhor, em onze anos de namoro, a palavra casamento nunca foi mencionada.

A não ser por algo do tipo:

"Sabe, o Rony e a Hermione? Eles vão se CASAR, Harry."-eu falei uma vez, depois de ver uma boa parte das minhas amigas casadas e... quase grávidas (OK, isso se chama desespero por eu não estar grávida e não ter um marido).

"Ah, que bom. Você quer dinheiro para comprar um presente?"-ele disse, enquanto virava a página do jornal.

Um diálogo que no meu livro, provavelmente, teria um final diferente:

"Sabe, o Rony e a Hermione? Eles vão se casar, Harry."-seria a minha melhor indireta.

E, então, o Harry pararia de ler o jornal, me puxaria pela cintura, daria um beijo na minha boca e falaria:

"Oh, querida, e se nós também nos casássemos? Mas em segredo? Como se fosse algo realmente só nosso?"

Eu só o beijaria ainda mais e, no dia seguinte, nós estaríamos em Las Vegas, já casados e aproveitando a nossa lua-de-mel.

OK.

Acho que ser escritora mostra que eu, às vezes, idealizo demais.

Só que no final, eu me reergui.

Não mostrei que, na verdade, eu fui chutada feito uma bola velha e murcha. Acho que mostrar que eu sou uma pessoa forte e íntegra, me ajudou muito.

Tá, eu confesso.

Não ajudou porcaria nenhuma, já que eu estou, nesse momento, prestes a ter o meu contrato cancelado.

Sabe, quando eu publiquei o meu primeiro livro, eu meio que implorei para manter um pseudônimo. Sei lá, poderia ser Rosa Negra, Skinn ou qualquer coisa menos brega e mais atraente, mas não.

Eles simplesmente não conseguiram entender que por trás de Gina Weasley, a namorada de Harry Potter, existia uma Gina Weasley, querendo ser uma escritora de verdade.

Então, com o meu primeiro livro publicado e com uma chamada: A namorada de Harry Potter escreve o melhor romance do ano, eu consegui atrair mais pessoas.

Entenda como gente sentimental que gosta de livros onde há romance, frases bem boladas e longos beijos.

Assim, tive a oportunidade de assinar um contrato bom e favorável.

Mas eles não conseguem ver que eu posso continuar escrevendo romances doces e açucarados como antes.

Afinal, eles lucravam em cima do meu trabalho forçado.

Quem ficava horas pensando no jeito como o romance teria? Na construção dos personagens?

Quem quase batia a cabeça na mesa por não conseguir deixar a cena como imaginava?

Eles só não conseguem ver que eu sou capaz.

E isso vai acabar simplesmente hoje, quando eu conversar com o Hugh, o chefão de todos. Ele vai ver que eu não sou apenas uma mulher ruiva, de um metro e sessenta e seis e meio. Não, ele vai perceber que eu sou muito mais do que isso.

--

"Essa roupa?"-foi o que eu falei, quando saí do banho.-"Ele vai pensar que eu quero estuprá-lo, Carmen."

"Você é apenas careta demais."-cantarolou a Carmen, bem mais calma.-"Olhe esse vestido. Ele é tão _Bonequinha de Luxo._"

"Você sabe qual é o personagem que a Audrey Hepburn faz?"-e ao dizer que não, eu disse, toda paciente.-"Ela é uma prostituta."

"Uma prostituta que se veste bem. E a Audrey é delicada demais para ser chamada de prostituta."-repreendeu-me a mulher.

"Tá, tá. Não vou usar essa roupa e pronto."-falei, impaciente. Peguei no meu armário, uma calça preta e uma camisa branca e logo avisei.-"Vou usar isso junto com os meus sapatos da sorte."

"Você pode usar os seus sapatos da sorte com esse vestido. Você vai ser uma Audrey ruiva."-ela tentou me convencer, mais uma vez.

"Ela não é ruiva."-foi o que eu disse.-"Além do mais, não estou no clima para sair vestida assim às oito horas da manhã de uma segunda-feira. Então, não, muito obrigada."

Carmen só deu um suspiro e disse:

"Faça o que quiser. Vou te esperar lá na sala, OK?"

"Ótimo."-falei, distraída.

Eu só precisava me lembrar o lugar em que eu deixei os meus sapatos da sorte.

--

"Se você não percebeu, nós estamos atrasadas."-disse a Carmen, cruzando os braços.

"Apenas cale a boca."-falei, enquanto tomava mais um gole de café.-"Se você tivesse me acordado mais cedo, nós não estaríamos atrasadas."

"Se você lembrasse que você tinha uma reunião importante logo de manhã, eu não precisaria ser a sua babá."-retorquiu a Carmen, ao entrarmos no elevador da editora.-"Sabe, eu não posso fazer _você_ ser uma pessoa responsável, Weasley."

Revirei os olhos.

"Nem a minha mãe me dá uma bronca dessas."-resmunguei.

"Não, você quer dizer que... se você estivesse falando com a sua mãe, _ela_ te daria uma baita bronca por ficar vendo TV até tarde."

Essa era a verdade.

Mamãe simplesmente não entendia que Harry tinha me dado um fora porque estava cansado da vida dele.

Não.

Para a minha mãe, eu que pressionara o cara demais e, assim, ele fugira como um animal assustado.

Bom, eu achava que Harry era um outro animal. E qual é, mãe? Você acha que eu ia esperar mais quantos anos para casar e ter filhos? É, realmente, se ela queria ter netinhos ruivos de olhos verdes, ela tinha que brigar com Harry Potter e não comigo.

"Você quer fazer o favor de sair do elevador?"-disse Carmen, impaciente.-"E se cancelar a reunião, Gina? E se eu... for demitida?"

Demissão era uma palavra que a Carmen não suportava ouvir.

"Você não vai ser."-eu falei, mais para mim do que para ela.-"Você vai ver que nós conseguiremos que o meu livro seja publicado. E vai ser a coisa mais fácil do mundo."

Mas quer saber?

Eu realmente achava que _falar_ coisas positivas, _atrairiam_ coisas positivas.

Só que nada disso aconteceu.

--

"Eu li o seu livro."-foi o que o Hugh me disse.

Nada de ser gentil com a pessoa que mais lucrou ano passado. Nenhum 'Bom-Dia, Gina!' ou 'Você quer se sentar?'.

"E o que você achou?"-perguntou a Carmen, parecendo afobada.-"Quero dizer, você viu que ela está cada vez mais afiada, né? Alguns diálogos foram simplesmente perfeitos. E Jennifer foi a melhor mocinha que ela já escreveu."

"Eu só disse que eu li o livro dela, Esperanza."-falou Hugh, tirando os óculos e os pousando na mesa.-"Não falei nada positivo..."-e nisso, a respiração de Carmen se prendeu, mas ele logo completou.-"_Ainda._"

"Então, fale o que você achou."-retruquei, tentando não parecer tão irritada e desconfortável com essa situação.

O cara nem me cumprimentou.

Eu realmente precisava ser toda educada com ele?

É claro que não.

Hugh levantou as duas sobrancelhas, parecendo espantado, então, ele disse:

"Acho melhor vocês se sentarem. Nós teremos que conversar sobre algumas coisas."

"Eu acho que eu poderia ficar em pé."-desafiei.-"Acho que essa reunião pode ser bem breve. É só você falar se esse livro que você leu."-e nesse momento, apontei para o livro grosso que se encontrava em cima da mesa.-"Vai ser publicado."

"Sente-se, Weasley."-e, bem, eu percebi que aquilo não era bem um pedido. Era uma ordem expressa.

Relutante, puxei a minha cadeira. Carmen sentou-se ao meu lado e eu pude ver que, por alguns momentos, ela cruzara os dedos.

Acho que ela estava pedindo para entidades superiores que não fosse demitida ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

"O livro é surpreendentemente bom."-disse Hugh.-"Talvez tenha sido o melhor livro que você escreveu, Weasley. O que me surpreende é o fato de você escrever uma estória sobre uma mulher que acredita em um príncipe encantado. E que esse príncipe foi roubado. Como se ele não pudesse escolher o melhor para ele."-ele fez uma pausa.

Eu e a Carmen sabíamos que ele ia continuar, só que eu o interrompi:

"Tá, essa é a estória do meu livro. Agora, qual é o problema?"

"É muito autobiográfica, Weasley."-ele falou.

Eu fiquei pasma.

"Isso não tem nada a ver com o Harry!"-falei, indignada.-"Eu... comecei esse romance... antes de terminar com ele."

"Nós sabemos o que aconteceu."-disse Hugh, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.-"O começo é alegre, mas quando nós chegamos na parte em que a Angie simplesmente rouba o Braddley da Jennifer, eu percebi toda a sua decepção. Ou melhor, a decepção da Jennifer."

"Você acha que ela deveria ficar feliz por ver o cara que ela amava com uma mulher víbora e cruel?"-perguntei, espantada.

"Weasley, eu estou te dizendo que as pessoas vão associar a Jennifer a você. E o Braddley a Harry Potter."-e, ao ver que eu bufei de pura irritação, ele continuou.-"Nós sabemos que você vai negar até a morte, mas você acha que vai fazer bem para você? Ao ler as críticas? Ao ver que as pessoas estão comentando que o final do livro... não tem nada a ver com a sua vida?"

Ainda fiquei em choque e tentei dizer que não tinha nada a ver comigo.

"Nós sabemos a verdade."-ele falou, tentando imaginar qual seria a minha próxima reação.

Eu, por acaso, choraria?

Ou tentaria matá-lo?

"Então, o que você vai fazer?"-perguntei, a voz um tanto mais fraca.

"Comece um outro livro."

"Não."-eu falei.-"Esse livro é muito importante para mim. Você até falou que ele é o melhor que eu já escrevi. Eu simplesmente, não posso abandoná-lo."

"Só pense que é um livro que não foi para frente."

"O que você quer que eu faça?"-eu falei.

OK.

Eu praticamente implorei.

Acho que isso foi um tanto patético da minha parte.

"Gina, vamos começar o seu décimo - primeiro livro."-aconselhou a Carmen, mas eu simplesmente a ignorei.

"Não."-falei.-"Eles não vão pensar em Harry Potter, Carmen."

"Como não?"-perguntou Hugh, incrédulo.-"Ao falarem o seu nome, todos os nossos entrevistados falaram em Harry Potter. Você seria capaz de se desprender?"

"O que você precisa que eu faça... para que esse livro seja lançado?"

"Que tal você arranjar um namorado?"-sugeriu a Carmen.

"Um namorado?"-repeti, junto com o Hugh. Olhei para o homem, a minha frente, com o cenho franzido.

O que diabos ele estava pensando?

"Seria maravilhoso, Weasley."-falou o homem.-"Você apareceria com um homem e mostraria a todos que está bem."

"Você é louco."-foi o que eu consegui dizer.-"Hugh, eu não preciso de um novo namorado para ter sucesso. Eu acho que eu sou talentosa o suficiente para vender todos os livros que vocês vão mandar para a gráfica."

"Você pode ter um público fiel que lê todos os seus livros, mas eu acho que esse livro é um tanto diferente dos outros. Ele está mais... real, Weasley. A sua 'heroína' tem problemas reais. Ela foi chutada. E só."

Não consegui responder.

Aquilo realmente estava acontecendo comigo?

Eu não estava sonhando?

Ou eu estava de porre de novo? Eu sei que não é bom ficar bebendo domingo de noite e tudo o mais, mas não é possível.

"E um namorado seria perfeito."-falou Hugh.-"Imagina o que a crítica especializada vai escrever: 'S_im, Gina Weasley pode ter colocado toda a sua decepção em Jennifer ao retratar uma mulher que sofre ao ver o namorado com outra, mas vejam: se Jennifer teve um suposto final feliz com o Braddley (ou melhor, a reencarnação de Harry Potter), Gina Weasley conseguiu algo bem melhor: um novo e maravilhoso amor.'_ Isso ficaria maravilhoso para você, Weasley."

Olhei para a Carmen.

Eu podia sentir que ela iria falar que eu _tinha_ que aceitar. Que era a minha maior chance e tudo o mais.

Entretanto, isso, por acaso, daria certo?

"Tanto que nós poderíamos lançar o seu décimo livro... no seu aniversário."-sugeriu Hugh.-"Você comemoraria em dobro."

"Meu aniversário... é daqui a mais ou menos duas semanas."-falei, nem um pouco feliz.-"Você acha que eu vou me apaixonar por um desconhecido em duas semanas?"

"Apaixonar?"-riu Hugh.-"Você não está falando sério."

"Eu vou namorar um homem e eu não vou estar apaixonada por ele?"

"Paixão é algo que só as _suas_ heroínas conhecem."-ele falou, cético.-"Ou você acha que você seria capaz de ter um relacionamento do jeito como você descreve?"

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"-perguntei, irritada.-"Que eles são perfeitos?"

"Que eles são apenas irreais."-e nisso Hugh, me deu um sorriso triste.-"São tão perfeitos que você só consegue torcer para que aconteça alguma desgraça."

Eu balancei a cabeça, em pura negação.

"Você está brincando comigo."-e nisso, eu me levantei.

"Duas semanas, Weasley."-ele falou, enquanto mexia em alguns papéis.-"Só se lembre de ficar, pelo menos, um ano com esse cara."

Apenas saí da sala, batendo a porta com força.

**CONTINUA...**

N/A: Olá a todos!

Sim, essa fic existe. Ou existia, já que eu comecei a ler... e percebi que ela estava bem ruim, coitada. Então, como o capítulo final de 'A espiã' está, simplesmente, me matando, eu decidi começar Meu Acompanhante de novo. Essa fan fic, logo que eu tive a idéia, meio que se tornou a minha fic querida que eu vou dar o melhor de mim, mas, no final, ela não ficou tão boa quanto eu achava que ela poderia ficar (alguém entendeu?). Então, agora, estou tentando me redimir.

Assim, para avaliar se a fic realmente melhorou, seria bom algumas reviews, OK?

Obrigada a todos e espero que vocês continuem acompanhando!

Beijos,

Anaa

Ps.: Não, não abandonei A espiã. Só não estou, no momento, conseguindo escrevê-la ¬¬.


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Capítulo Dois._**

" '_Como você nunca percebeu que ela só apareceu... para te enganar?'-perguntou Jennifer, incrédula._

_Braddley logo respondeu:_

'_E se eu quis ser enganado?'"_

Eu bati na porta.

Uma vez.

Duas vezes.

Na terceira, eu praticamente a soquei.

"Já vai, caramba."-disse Blaise Zabini, resmungando.

Ele abriu a porta, viu que eu estava ali e, no momento seguinte, tentou fechá-la na minha cara.

"Epa!"-falei, colocando o pé.-"É assim que você recepciona um amigo que acabou de chegar de uma viagem exaustiva?"

"Draco."-disse Zabini, cruzando os braços e me encarando com uma fúria um tanto desconhecida.-"Você nem me avisou, cara."

Levantei uma sobrancelha.

"Você devia saber que eu ia voltar."

"Não, eu não ia conseguir adivinhar que um cara que saiu da Inglaterra há seis anos atrás, ia voltar... hoje."

"Olha, acho legal você querer conversar comigo, mas quer fazer o favor de me convidar para entrar?"

"Você não vai entrar na minha casa, Draco."

Parei por dois segundos e olhando bem para Blaise Zabini, eu retruquei:

"Isso quer dizer... que eu não tenho lugar para dormir?"

"Você tem uma casa. Vá dormir na _sua_ casa."

"Você acha que eu não pensei nisso, estúpido?"-falei, irritado.-"Se você não sabe... a minha casa que, por sinal, é bem melhor do que essa porcaria que você está vivendo, está em reforma."

"Mentira."-falou Zabini, cruzando os braços.-"Duvido que aquele castelo medieval está sendo reformado, Draco. Quero dizer, quanto dinheiro_ você_ gastaria naquele lugar? E sabendo que você odeia aquela Mansão... eu duvido que esteja em reforma."

Cruzei os braços.

"Tá legal."-foi o que eu falei, ao perceber que eu não ia conseguir nada se ficasse falando que a minha casa estava em reforma.-"Ela só... foi invadida por um monte de mendigos."

"Como que é?"-perguntou Zabini, dando risada.-"A Grande Casa dos Malfoy's, o Grande Mausoléu, o Quartel-General do Mal, está abrigando mendigos?"

"Você precisava falar desse jeito?"-resmunguei.-"Agora, parece que eu simplesmente fiz a maior besteira ao não deixar ninguém cuidando da casa."

"E_ você _fez a maior besteira. Quero dizer, você poderia ter vendido aquele troço, sabe? Para alguém que sempre teve pesadelos- você sabe, do tipo ficar imaginando que a Mansão se transformou em um grande labirinto e você não consegue sair-, se livrar daquele lugar... seria, simplesmente, a melhor solução."

"Eu achei que... esperando mais algum tempo, eu teria um preço melhor."-justifiquei.

Ah, qual é? Você não pensaria no mesmo? Quero dizer, você ganha a casa em que você viveu durante toda a sua infância de presente dos seus falecidos pais, uma pequena fortuna e uma oportunidade de sair do país. E o que você faz em seguida? Você simplesmente se manda, gasta toda a sua fortuna e, quando decide voltar (só porque não tem mais nenhum dinheiro), pensa que seria muito bom vender uma casa velha com cinqüenta quartos, vinte salas ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Mas qual é a sua surpresa ao ver que:

1)Ela foi completamente saqueada,

2)Meu Deus, eu vivia no meio de uma selva?,

3)Espera aí. O que aquele homem das cavernas está fazendo no meu quarto? Ou melhor, aquilo lembra _vagamente_ o meu quarto. Porque o meu quarto não tem um grande: 'Vai se foder' pichado no meio da parede onde ficava a minha grande escrivaninha de mogno;

4)Você está sem uma casa para morar.

"Eu fico só uma semana aqui, Zabini."-falei.

OK.

Eu _implorei_.

"No máximo, dois dias."-negociou Zabini.

"Seis dias."-falei.-"É pegar ou largar."

"Então, prefiro te largar no meio da rua, Draco."

"Você faria isso com a pessoa que te conhece desde... sempre? Quero dizer, Zab... _Blaise_, nós crescemos juntos, cara. Eu te ajudei quando você quis ser cantor. Lembra que eu falei que estava legal aquela música que você escreveu para a Bynes?"

"Você falou que a música estava boa... porque você queria me ver apanhando do irmão da Bynes."

Dei um sorriso.

"É, talvez eu tenha feito isso."-e ao ver que Zabini me encarava cada vez mais furioso, eu falei.-"Você devia saber que falar que ela era gostosa no meio do corredor... não seria algo realmente apropriado."

"Vá embora."-ele falou, me empurrando.

Mas algo já tinha atraído a minha atenção.

"Você é dono de uma agência de namoro?"-perguntei, lendo a última frase, com o máximo de atenção.

Blaise se jogou no sofá da sala e disse, cansado:

"Se eu falar que eu abri esse negócio, você vai embora?"

"Não, meu caro, Zabini. Pois nós vamos falar, agora, de negócios."

--

_**Weasley.**_

"Você acha que esse não fica bom em mim?"-perguntei, cruzando os braços e observando a calça jeans um tanto apertada e a blusa fina que mostrava uma parte do meu sutiã.

Algo que a Gina Weasley normal não usaria nunca.

Mas, infelizmente, a Gina Weasley desesperada em ter o seu décimo livro publicado, teria que começar a agir.

A agir logo.

"Mas você tem que comprar sapatos a altura."-opinou Carmen Esperanza.-"Luna, você não acha que ela tem que comprar um sapato com salto de, no mínimo, dez centímetros?"

Pude ver a cabeça de Luna Lovegood a trezentos metros, procurando qualquer roupa que custasse menos de vinte euros.

"Você não vai achar nada muito barato."-falou Carmen, revirando os olhos.-"Você ganha um bom dinheiro. Por que não gastar, às vezes?"

"Não quero ficar torrando um monte de dinheiro com roupas que eu não vou usar nunca."-falou Luna, contrariada. Ela viu o meu reflexo e disse.-"Mas sapatos de salto seriam ótimos."

"Então, você leva a roupa."-falou Carmen.-"E nós vamos procurar o sapato perfeito. E depois, a gente saí para algum lugar e você vai achar um namorado fabuloso, para esfregar na cara do Harry que ele é um grande babaca."

"Vou me trocar."-falei, automaticamente.

Simplesmente não consigo escutar o nome dele. Ainda sequer consigo acreditar que ele está em alguma parte do mundo, em uma jornada feliz e com um monte de pessoas ao seu redor.

Um monte de _mulheres_ ao seu redor.

Isso simplesmente me deixa louca.

"Não demora, Gin."-foi tudo o que eu consegui escutar, já que a minha mente só conseguia pensar que eu iria superar.

Iria superar para sempre.

--

_**Malfoy**_

"Você acha que uma mulher rica vai entrar na minha agência de namoros?"-ele perguntou, incrédulo.

"É só elas descobrirem que eu, Draco Malfoy, estou procurando uma esposa."-falei, como se fosse óbvio.

E OK.

Para mim, é _bem_ óbvio.

"O que mulheres ricas vão querer com você?"-ele perguntou, me dando um olhar bem esnobe.-"Acorda, garoto, você está pobre."

"Mas quem disse que elas precisam saber disso?"-perguntei.-"Zab, Zab, Zab, uma boa mentirinha não faz mal a ninguém, faz?"

"Mentirinha?"- perguntou Blaise.-"Fingir que é um cara rico não vai dar certo."

"Se a mulher for trouxa, burra, rica e velha."-eu disse, com um sorriso.-"Isso vai dar certo."

"Lógico. Vou espalhar em Londres que Draco Malfoy procura uma velhinha burra e cheia da grana para casar."-ele ironizou.-"O que mais você quer? Que ela seja cega, também?"

"Não seria tão ruim, não acha?"-mas pensei melhor e continuei.-"Não, definitivamente, não. Ela tem que ver que eu sou a melhor opção para ela. Mas se você me arranjar uma mulher surda e muda... É, realmente, isso seria ótimo."

"Eu não vou manchar o nome da minha agência de namoro por sua causa, Malfoy."

Dei um suspiro.

Juro para você que ele aceitava os meus planos... na hora.

"Quanto você quer?"-falei.

Com um olhar de desprezo, Blaise Zabini disse:

"Você vai me pagar quando o Inferno congelar?"

"Não, estúpido."-falei, como se fosse bem óbvio.-"Eu vou pagar você, quando a mulher rica se casar comigo."

"Você é tão pretensioso, Malfoy."-ele falou, cruzando os braços.-"Mas se, por acaso, você conseguir arranjar uma mulher que não te dispense por você ser um psicopata, você vai ter que me dar dinheiro todos os meses. Tipo, pensão vitalícia, sabe?"

"Eu concordo."-falei.-"Mas eu vou estipular um valor e não vai ser hoje. Eu já estou cansado de conversar com você, Zabini."-falei me levantando.

"Não. Nós vamos acertar hoje, Malfoy."-disse Zabini, me fazendo sentar-se à mesa e cruzando os braços.-"E você não vai fugir."

"Quanto você quer?"

"Cem galeões por mês."-propôs Zabini.-"Não melhor. A cada ano que você ainda estiver casado... a minha mesada aumenta mais cinqüenta."

Olhei para Zabini atordoado:

"Você não acha que tá pedindo demais, não?"

"Como assim?"-falou Blaise, apertando os olhos.-"Eu vou fazer _você_ ficar rico. E você acha que eu ia pedir pouco por isso?"

"Zabini, vamos reconsiderar."-argumentei.-"Quero dizer, você nem precisa de todo esse dinheiro."

"Você acha que eu quero ficar morando nessa casinha minúscula com aranhas, baratas e mosquitos me visitando todos os dias?"-ele perguntou.-"Eu não ganhei, se você não sabe, uma herança gorda da minha mãe. Aquela velha me deserdou, você lembra?"

"E lá vem você de novo com essa história..."-falei, dando um suspiro cansado.-"Eu sei, eu devia ter vigiado para você."-e ao ver que Zabini me olhou ainda mais furioso, continuei.-"Cara, quantas vezes eu tenho que pedir desculpas?"

"No primeiro ano de casamento, eu quero cinqüenta galeões por mês."-reconsiderou Zabini.-"E a cada ano de casamento... você vai me dar mais cinqüenta."

"Dez galeões a mais."-negociei.

"Quarenta, Draco, senão, te arranjo a mulher mais baranga que existe no mundo."

"Vinte e cinco, então."-falei.-"Se você me arranjar uma surda e muda, eu aumento para trinta e cinco, combinado?"

Zabini estendeu a mão e eu logo a apertei.

Só que o que ele me arranjou... não foi uma surda e muda.

Foi simplesmente alguém que escuta... _demais._

--

_**Weasley**_

"Você está tão linda!"-berrou a Luna, assim que eu desci do táxi.

Tentei não parecer tão desconfortável, mas logo dei um sorriso.

"Ahn, o que a gente faz agora?"-perguntei, enquanto torcia as minhas mãos.

"Vamos esperar a Carmen."-disse a Luna, com aquele jeito bem feliz.-"Enquanto isso, a gente testa o seu poder de sedução."

"Luna, eu não tenho poder de sedução, nenhum."

"É isso que a gente vai ver hoje, certo?"-ela disse, parecendo tranqüila.-"Gina, é impossível não ter um cara que não goste de você. Quero dizer, você nem é feia nem nada do tipo."

"Obrigada pelo apoio."-falei, amarga.-"Eu só não acho que eu vou encontrá-lo aqui. Em uma boate lotada com um milhão de pessoas bêbadas e suadas."

"Eu ainda acho que você tem que acreditar."-olhando bem para a minha cara, Luna continuou.-"Gin, você sabe que não pode ficar sofrendo para sempre, certo? Quero dizer, você esteve ligada a ele durante muito tempo e se nada progrediu durante todo esse tempo, isso significa que você deve prosseguir- e sem ele."

"Eu sei."-balbuciei, mortificada. Quero dizer, é _Luna Lovegood_ que está me dizendo isso.

Simplesmente não consigo acreditar que ela consegue falar isso para mim. Quero dizer, eu pedia conselhos amorosos para Luna –antes de eu e Harry começarmos a namorar-, e o que eu escutava é que eu deveria tomar um chazinho de tal planta porque ela faria a névoa que estava em volta do meu coração... desaparecer.

Sim, eu estou falando sério.

"É tão difícil, Gin?"-ela me perguntou.-"Por que se for... a gente pode ir a uma sorveteria ou qualquer coisa assim."

"Você está falando isso por que _você_ não quer entrar na boate."-argumentei.

Ela pareceu sem-graça.

"A Carmen te intimou, não é?"-perguntei, dando um sorriso.

"Isso é 'Sex and the City' demais para mim."-falou a Luna, constrangida.

"Eu também não quero entrar."-falei.-"Não que seja uma idéia ruim sair para dançar, mas não hoje."

"Acho que um 'OK, eu odeio sair para dançar' se encaixa melhor, Gina."

Dei um sorriso.

"É, talvez sim."-falei.-"Alguma sorveteria boa por perto?"

"Acho que tem uma há dez quarteirões daqui. A melhor calda de chocolate do mundo."

"Eu realmente preciso disso."-falei.

E quer saber?

Não me senti nenhum pouco mal por não ter entrado naquela boate, naquela noite.

Porque eu sabia que eu ia encontrar alguém.

Ou melhor, eu sinceramente esperava.

E foi, então, que a minha vida cruzou com a _dele._

**CONTINUA...**

N/A: Olá a todos!

Sinceramente? Eu estou precisando, nesse momento, de um sorvete com calda de chocolate (mas como tá frio... acho que só a calda serve).

Hum... para quem queria Draco Malfoy... eis que aparece Draco Malfoy.

Não sei se vocês leram a fic antes de ser reescrita, mas o Draco de lá era bem mais... bonzinho, não acham? Não que eu vá fazer um Draco malvado ou algo do tipo, mas acho que o antigo Draco não era tão moralmente falido como esse atual.

E ele e Blaise Zabini ainda vão aprontar algumas coisinhas (é, o Blaise também é moralmente falido. Acho que personagens desse tipo estão me atraindo no momento).

E tivemos mais Gina. Sinto muito, se ela está parecendo repetitiva e um pé no saco (tá, _eu_ confesso que eu a estou achando um pé no saco só pelo fato de não conseguir deixá-la mais agradável aos _meus_ olhos – -')

Ah, desculpem pela demora, mas é que estou em semana de provas, então, vocês entendem, né?

Vou responder as reviews porque a N/A como sempre, está ficando gigante:

**Princesa Chi:** Eu não lembro se o Draco logo aparecia no primeiro cap, mas acho que ele também nem deu as caras. Mas nesse você viu a personalidade meio distorcida dele, né? Espero que você goste desse cap! Beijooos!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:** Ah, tava bem ruim sim, coitada desse fic (eu cheguei a cúmulo de pedir desculpas pela fic ter chegado nesse estado ¬¬). Bom, quanto A espiã, eu estou tendo minúsculos ataques histéricos toda vez que eu abro o cap. Mas nessas férias de julho... a minha meta é terminar A espiã, siiim! E de preferência postar o último cap e o epílogo antes de agosto. Mas voltando a 'Meu Acompanhante', espero que você goste desse cap! Beijoos!

**Thais:** Obrigada, Thais! Acho que você já leu umas cenas desse cap, né? Espero que você goste! E como eu expliquei para a ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, eu vou escrever A espiã nas férias. Tipo, vou me dedicar totalmente a essa fic XD. Beijoos!

**Munyra Fassina:** Que bom que você gostou! Espero que goste desse cap também! E prometo me dedicar totalmente a 'A espiã' nas férias de julho! Beijoos!

**MandiKinhA WeaSLey:** E ele apareceu! De um jeito um tantinho diferente, né? Espero que goste desse cap também. Beijos!

**marycena:** Fico muito feliz! O que achou desse cap? Beijos!

**Thaty:** Obrigada pelo elogio! Espero que goste desse cap também! Beijoos!

**Dark-Bride: **Hum.. será que elas continuam separadas? Eu dei uma olhada... e tava normal O.o (pelo menos, é o mesmo jeito em que aparecem as outras fics que eu leio). Se estiver tudo separado, me avise, ok? Que eu vou tentar arrumar aqui. Espero que goste desse cap! Beijoos!

Review é sempre bom e todo mundo agradece! Então, o que você acha de clicar naquele botãozinho roxo/lilás/cor indefinida porque eu acho que eu não consigo diferenciar muito bem as cores e me mandar uma? Nem que seja para falar: 'pelo amor de Deus, para de escrever isso e volta lá para A espiã' XD.

Espero realmente que tenham gostado.

Beijos,

Anaa


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Capítulo Três._**

"_Ela cruzou os braços._

_Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas._

_E ela se sentiu sozinha."_

_**Weasley.**_

"Vocês me deram o maior cano!"-berrou a Carmen, na minha secretária eletrônica.-"Mas saiba, Gina, que isso não vai ficar assim! Quero dizer, eu pareço a maior pateta aqui, na calçada, esperando por vocês. E eu sei que a Luna que te convenceu a não sair para dançar porque até parece que você, necessitada como está, faria uma coisa dessa. Ah, meu Deus, eu te ofendi no momento, mas calma, eu tô estressada demais para perceber que isso foi uma ofensa. Então, acho melhor desligar e voltar para casa."

Me senti péssima, assim, peguei o telefone e liguei para Carmen.

"O que você quer?"-ela gritou assim que atendeu.

Pessoas normais falam, normalmente, 'Alô'.

"Ahn, falar com você?"-eu disse, tentando não parecer nervosa.

Entenda.

Eu não gosto de irritar a Carmen. Ela é o tipo de pessoa que você só concorda em todas as situações. Não adianta tentar falar 'não' a ela. Porque ela vai te irritar tanto, mais tanto que você vai se arrepender de ter dito um simples 'não'.

"Eu não estou no meu melhor momento, Weasley."-ela disse, a voz seca.-"Luna Lovegood tentou, a pouco tempo atrás, me convencer que eu tive a idéia da sorveteria e que eu demorei demais e vocês precisavam urgentemente de sorvete com calda de chocolate."

"Mas a idéia foi sua."-eu falei, com a minha voz mais persuasiva possível. Você sabe, aquela voz que eu uso quando fotógrafos tentam tirar uma foto péssima minha, mas eu mantenho a calma e...

Tá, finge que acredita, OK?

"É, realmente, eu tive a idéia de te transformar em uma porca gorda, cheia de celulite e estrias. Weasley, você tem que parecer apresentável, lembra?"

"E isso não me tornaria apresentável?"-perguntei, mas eu sabia o que Carmen queria.

Ela simplesmente desejava me fazer sentir culpada pelos milhões de calorias que eu ingeri naquela maldita sorveteria.

E aquilo estava funcionando.

"Mas nós podemos sair, sei lá, amanhã."-falei, tentando não parecer tão culpada quanto eu me sentia.-"E você poderia escolher o lugar."

Ela não me respondeu.

"Carmen."-falei, impaciente.-"Escuta, eu tô com sono e sem vontade de ficar discutindo com você por telefone. Então, faça o favor de falar alguma coisa."

"Tenho que desligar."-ela falou, como se lembrasse de repente que ainda estava ao telefone.-"A gente conversa amanhã."

Olhei para o telefone assustada.

Eu tinha conversado com Carmen Esperanza? A mesma Carmen Esperanza que, às vezes, me faz sentir péssima só por fazer algo que ela não gosta?

Liguei imediatamente para Luna.

"Alô?"-ela falou, a voz assustada.

"Sou eu."-respondi, enquanto sentava na minha poltrona favorita.

OK.

Era presente de Harry e eu ainda não tivera a capacidade de, sei lá, queimar ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Na verdade, eu ainda esperava que ele voltasse, mas agora...

Bom, tanto faz.

Como sempre eu falo um 'Tanto faz', como se eu pudesse empurrar todos os meus problemas com essa frase.

"Ah, ainda bem!"-disse Luna, reassumindo a mesma voz sonhadora, mas, dessa vez, ela deu um gritinho o que me assustou e muito.-"Mas calma. A Carmen não está aí, está?"

"Não, Luna."-falei, enquanto revirava os olhos.-"Ela não me seqüestrou, não está me usando como cobaia e você não está sendo filmada. Apenas acalme-se, OK?"

"Está bem."-falou Luna, mas eu podia adivinhar que ela estava olhando para os lados e procurando, na sua casa, câmeras de segurança.-"Mas você ligou para ela, não?"

"Liguei."

"Você está bem??"-ela perguntou, preocupada.

"Ela foi amável comigo."-respondi.-"Quero dizer, ela parecia brava, mas logo depois... ela desligou o telefone."

"Ela é, Gina, o próprio filho do Satã quando está furiosa."-argumentou a Luna.-"Você tem certeza que falou com ela?"

"Lógico que sim."-falei.-"Mas acho que amanhã de manhã, ela vai estar aqui. Você também vem, não?"

"Eu deveria?"

"Luna, quem vai ligar para a polícia se ela começar a quebrar as coisas em cima da gente?"-perguntei.-"Você é a única que conseguirá me ajudar."

Ela ficou quieta durante alguns segundos, mas por fim disse:

"Está bem, Gina."

Dei um sorriso e desliguei o telefone.

Só que eu não sabia que logo de manhã... as _duas_ se _uniriam_ contra mim.

--

"Sem chance."-falei, enquanto olhava o anúncio, que estava em cima da mesa, com medo.-"Sério, eu não estou tão desesperada, assim."

Carmen e Luna se olharam e eu percebi.

Para elas, a minha situação era_ bem_ desesperadora.

"Vocês não podem achar que eu vou entrar nesse lugar."-falei, cruzando os braços.-"Quero dizer, ninguém consegue arranjar um namorado lá. As pessoas não vão para arranjar um namorado."

"Gina, nós não estamos falando de um prostíbulo ou qualquer coisa do tipo. É só uma agência de namoro."-disse Luna, com suavidade.

"Só?"-falei, quase tendo uma catarse.-"Vocês querem que eu entre em uma agência. Todo mundo vai saber que eu quero um namorado!"

"Não."-argumentou a Carmen.-"As pessoas só vão descobrir que você _achou_ um namorado em uma agência. E isso vai ser ótimo para a sua imagem."

"Carmen, isso não vai ser maravilhoso."-falei, horrorizada.-"Elas vão pensar que eu fui empurrada para essa agência por ser... tão _carente._"-e nessa hora, eu fiquei indignada.

Ah, fala sério! Eu não sou tão carente assim, sou?

"Mas isso não mostra que você é carente, Gina!"-disse a Luna.-"Acho que a imprensa vai te chamar de _determinada_."

"Você realmente está querendo me fazer sentir melhor?"-perguntei. Eu olhei para a Esperanza e disse -"Carmen, sem chance."

"Você disse que não ia achar ninguém em uma boate."-ela disse.-"Mas onde você espera encontrar um namorado? Gina, nós não estamos no _seu romance_. As pessoas raramente encontram um cara enquanto estão sentadas em um parque pensando na vida."

Ah, cara.

Agora ela me pegou.

"Eu não espero encontrar um namorado em um parque, Carmen."-falei, a voz bem fininha.-"Mas eu não acho que uma agência vai resolver os meus problemas."

Ela deu uma risada.

"É, realmente."-mas ao ver que eu arregalara os olhos e a olhava bem brava, ela completou.-"Mas isso não quer dizer que você não pode tentar. Pelo menos, você vai ter um problema a _menos._"

Hesitei.

Então, a Luna disse:

"E se nós todas fossemos?"-ela olhou para a Carmen, esperando uma aprovação.-"Quero dizer, a agência é de trouxas, certo? Provavelmente, é um cara excêntrico, junto com uma mulher mais excêntrica ainda e, além disso, eles não vão conhecer você, Gina. Sabe, é meio difícil pessoas excêntricas... lerem os _seus_ livros."

"Ahn, você fala por experiência própria?"-disse a Carmen, mas ela logo recebeu um olhar gelado de Luna, então, completou.-"Desculpa, mas a palavra excêntrica... combina um _pouquinho_ só com você."

Luna rolou os olhos e disse:

"Nós vamos com você, Gina."-e com um olhar bem encorajador, ela continuou.-"O que poderia dar errado?"

É.

O que realmente poderia dar errado?

--

Eu resolvi me disfarçar.

E não foi só colocar uma maquiagem mais pesada, uma roupa que me fizesse parecer gorda ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Não.

Eu usei magia.

OK.

Não diga que isso é contar vantagem ou que é errado. Eu só não posso ser vista entrando no lugar, certo?

E também, eu não devo ser vista _lá_ dentro, mas eu realmente espero que essa agência não seja concorrida nem algo do tipo.

"Vocês já sabem."-eu falei, enquanto me mexia desconfortável e olhava para o meu longo cabelo preto (e me admirava durante alguns segundos)-"Se o lugar estiver cheio, eu vou embora."

"Nós não deveríamos ter marcado um horário?"-perguntou a Luna, olhando ansiosa para o lugar onde nós paramos.

"Eu acho que não."-disse a Carmen, confusa.-"No anúncio não tinha nada falando sobre horário marcado."

"Sem horário marcado, pelo amor de Deus."-eu falei, horrorizada.-"Como eu vou arranjar um namorado... com horário marcado? Sério, é a coisa mais não-romântica que eu já escutei e..."

"Vamos entrar."-disse a Luna, interrompendo o meu discurso sobre coisas não-românticas.

Eu olhei para a fachada. E tive vontade de vomitar.

Luna passou o braço pelos meus ombros e abriu a porta.

Assim que eu pisei no lugar, algo estranho aconteceu.

Pelo espelho, que estava na minha frente, eu me vi. Não, você não entendeu. Eu não me vi bonita com um cabelo preto caindo até no meio das costas. Não, eu não me vi com olhos azuis maravilhosos.

Lá... só estava eu. Ginevra Weasley. Com o cabelo ruivo um tanto mais curto, com os olhos castanhos, com as sardas que eu já me acostumara a ter.

"E nós temos três visitantes, hoje."-disse um homem, animado.

Procurei por ele.

A única coisa que eu vi... foi um longo corredor decorado com o mais feio papel de parede que eu já vi na minha vida inteira.

E, se você pensar que eu realmente queria a minha cozinha roxa... bom, eu não tenho moral nenhuma para falar sobre a decoração da lugar, mas eu percebi que até a Carmen (a viciada em decoração) estava com os olhos fixos no papel de parede.

E ela estava no momento seguinte... apertando os seus lábios, em uma tentativa de não escapar qualquer comentário.

"Por favor, não sejam tímidas."-disse a mesma voz.-"Além do mais, eu já _conheço _vocês. E a boa educação diz que nós não devemos usar magias para enganar os trouxas."

E isso me assustou.

"Carmen."-eu falei, segurando o braço da mulher enquanto tentava não parecer tão desesperada.-"Você não me trouxe novamente para uma casa de horrores, trouxe?"

Ela me olhou surpresa e disse:

"Se você não lembra... eu aprendi a lição. Eu já sei que você não gosta e ponto final."-rolou os olhos.-"Além do mais, acho que esse 'eu já conheço vocês' foi praticamente, você sabe, _metafórico._"

"Isso é tão House¹."-disse a Luna, enquanto observava o lugar com curiosidade.-"Nós vamos até o final, ou não?"

"Não tenham medo, meninas."-disse a voz, se aproximando cada vez mais.-"Se eu não mordia ninguém em Hogwarts... é meio impossível que eu comece a morder agora, não acham?"

E foi, então, que Blaise Zabini apareceu.

A Carmen ficou atônita.

Eu quase caí.

_Blaise Zabini_. Era o que eu pensava, enquanto tentava não parecer tão envergonhada por estar nesse lugar e encontrar justamente com ele.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"-perguntei a voz ficando cada vez mais fina.

"Gina Weasley."-ele falou, baixinho, mas eu consegui escutar muito bem.-"Seria você... o meu trevo de quatro folhas?"

Encarei o homem na minha frente, totalmente incrédula.

"Blaise."-disse Carmen, tentando se recompor.-"Pelo amor de Deus, saía já. Nós temos coisas importantes para resolver e você só... atrapalha tudo."

"Carmen."-ele falou, tentando não parecer tão estranho ao ver a mulher.-"E não é que nós nos encontramos novamente?"-ele viu Luna parada do meu lado, ainda muda.-"E junto com você."-ele apontou para as duas e perguntou.-"Vocês _ainda_ são amigas?"

OK.

Ele simplesmente entrou no tabu. Em menos de dois minutos, Blaise Zabini consegue estragar tudo.

"Será que você tem que ser sempre assim?"-perguntou a Carmen, enquanto via a Luna olhando para o chão e tentando parecer totalmente inexpressiva.-"Se você não escutou, eu falei que nós temos coisas importantes para resolver."

"Vocês estão procurando um namorado."-ele disse calmamente.-"Bom, qual é a preferência?"

Luna, Carmen e eu nos entreolhamos.

"Acho que eu gostaria de discutir isso... com o dono da agência, Zabini."-falei, tentando não parecer tão atordoada quanto eu estava.

"Bom, então sigam-me."-ele disse.-"O dono da agência está aqui. Na sua frente."

**Continua...**

N/A: Olá! E um quanto tempo, não?

Bom, sinto muito pela demora. Algumas de vocês devem saber que eu estava escrevendo A espiã de maneira meio compulsiva, assim, acabei deixando essa fic de lado, mas cá estou eu com o novo capitulo (na verdade, eu estou evitando A espiã por um tempo... porque de novo, me vejo na situação de não saber o que vou fazer no epílogo).

Explicações dadas, vamos ao cap!

Mas e aí? O que acharam? Bom, pensando que eu o escrevi de maneira compulsiva nos últimos dois dias, acho que não está tão ruim, não? Esse novo começo de Meu Acompanhante está me deixando um pouco mais animada, afinal, vocês estão descobrindo os personagens. E bom, vocês descobriram o _tabu_ entre Carmen e Luna. E a Gina descobriu que a agência que ela foi é do Zabini. Espero, pelo menos que o cap tenha sido divertido!

Infelizmente, com a minha pressa (amanhã, eu tenho prova e eu só estou me sentindo um _pouco_ culpada por ficar aqui, em frente do pc), eu não vou responder as reviews! Mas agradeço a TODAS as pessoas que as mandaram. Vocês não sabem o quanto eu fico feliz!

Beijos,

Anaa

Ps.: Desculpem pela falta de Draco nesse cap! Mas no próximo ele vai aparecer!

Ps2.: Quase me esqueci do ¹. Bom, House é o seriado médico _House M.D._ exibido no Universal Channel (Brasil) e na Fox (EUA). Entendam que Gregory House sempre usa metáforas para explicar o que ele acha sobre o caso. E, no momento, que eu escrevi metafórico na fic... eu me lembrei imediatamente do House (além disse, o editor da Gina se chama Hugh... em homenagem ao Hugh Laurie que faz o House).

Ps3.: Ah, sim, eu quero REVIEWS! Sabe, um 'eu gostei' já vai me deixar bem feliz!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo Quatro.**

"_Ele apertou o braço de Jennifer e disse, baixinho:_

'_O que você está fazendo aqui?'_

'_Por acaso, esse parque está proibido para... mim? Uma mulher abandonada não tem o direito de vir até aqui?'_

_Brad a soltou._

_E desapareceu na multidão."_

**Weasley.**

"Então, quem vai começar?"

Olhei horrorizada para as duas mulheres do meu lado.

Elas apenas se desculparam com o olhar.

"Por mais que eu pareça um desocupado, senhoritas."-Zabini continuou falando.-"A minha agenda é normalmente bem cheia."

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus."-falei.-"Vamos embora, está bem? Zabini, finja que você não me viu aqui."

"Nem para os jornalistas?"-ele perguntou, com um sorriso.-"Acho que eles adorarão saber que você entrou aqui."

Não consegui me conter.

No momento seguinte, eu segurava o colarinho de Blaise Zabini e começava a gritar:

"Você NÃO vai fazer isso!!!"

"E por que não?"-ele perguntou, tentando se soltar.-"Sério, uma notícia a mais sobre você... não vai fazer a mínima diferença, não acha? Afinal, não é você que está no Zimbábue casando com um milionário?"

"Não, Zabini."-falei, cansada. Soltei-o e dei um suspiro. Era o sétimo casamento que a imprensa inventava desde o meu rompimento com Harry.-"Se eu estivesse casada com um cara milionário, eu não estaria em uma casa caindo ao pedaços, vulgo, Par Certo – Agência de Namoros, não acha?"

"Como sempre... você continua perspicaz, Weasley."-ele falou, com um sorriso mínimo.-"Eu acho que você seria perfeita para _ele._"

Carmen trocou um rápido olhar comigo e perguntou, tentando não parecer tão interessada:

"E quem seria esse pretendente?"

"Isso é um 'sim, Zabini, nós estamos desesperadamente precisando de um namorado'?"-ele perguntou.-"Sério, Car, esse seu desinteresse foi bem fingido, sabia?"

Carmen corou na hora. Ela logo disse:

"Não comece. E, sério, Car? Você resgatou da onde essa porcaria?"

"Bom, eu acho que você vai gostar do perfil desse cara."-ele disse, ignorando a mulher a sua frente.-"Loiro, um metro e oitenta e cinco e..."

"Ele é quieto?"-perguntou a Luna, parecendo interessada.-"Ou melhor, ele é submisso a ponto de fazer o que a Gina pedir?"

Agarrei o braço da loira. A Carmen a olhou com curiosidade também. Luna logo se explicou:

"Acho que você merece ser mimada dessa vez. Gina, você viveu esses onze anos... _servindo_ o Harry. Será que agora... os papéis não poderiam ser invertidos?"

Dei um sorriso.

"É, seria bom se eu encontrasse uma pessoa, assim."-eu falei.-"Essa pessoa que você tem em mente... aceitaria tudo o que eu pedisse?"

Blaise Zabini sorriu para si mesmo.

Um sorriso que eu até poderia dizer que carregava um bocado de perversidade.

"Lógico que sim."-ele falou.-"Esse homem te tratará _muito_ bem."-e nisso, Zabini pegou uns papéis velhos que pareciam simplesmente grudados no fundo da gaveta e uma caneta e os estendeu para mim.-"Então, nós temos um contrato?"

Olhei para as duas.

"É, você nos dá licença, Zabini?"-perguntou a Carmen, se levantando.-"Acho que nós precisamos conversar um pouquinho antes de olharmos para esse contrato."

"Fiquem aqui."-falou o negro.-"Acho que esse é um momento delicado, não? Mas um conselho de amigo, Weasley, você simplesmente não vai se arrepender."

É, Zabini.

Só agora eu consigo ver toda a ironia na sua voz.

-----------------------------------------------

**Malfoy.**

"Eu a encontrei."-foi o que eu escutei quando atendi ao telefone.

Zabini parecia alegre demais.

E, OK, isso me preocupa só um pouco. _Quase_ nada.

"O que você encontrou?"-perguntei, cauteloso.

"A mulher da sua vida. Aquela que vai te suportar... até a eternidade."

Ou até ela bater as botas. É, tanto faz.

"Quantos anos ela tem?"-perguntei.

"Você nem quer saber como ela é, Draco."-ele disse, ofendido.-"Eu achei a sua _galinha dos ovos de ouro_ e você só fica me perguntando a idade dela?"

"Zabini, eu estou fazendo as contas para ver em quanto tempo ela demora para descobrir o rombo que eu vou fazer em sua conta bancária."-falei.-"Se ela for rica e burra, bom, acho que em dois meses eu consigo tirar uma boa parte do dinheiro. Se ela for rica, burra e velha... é, acho que ela morre primeiro quando perceber e eu, infelizmente, fico com toda a herança."

"Você é tão politicamente correto."-disse o homem do outro lado da linha.

"O sujo falando do mal lavado."-retruquei.-"Então, como ela é?"

"Bonita, vinte e nove anos, corpo bonito, rosto bonito e, infelizmente, Draco, ela é bem esperta."

Olhei para o telefone, esperando que eu estivesse em uma alucinação ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Infelizmente, eu não estava.

"Você o quê?"-perguntei, estressado.-"Zabini, você escutou o que eu pedi?"

"Lógico que sim, amigo."-ele falou.-"Eu lembro direitinho que você... bom, ia pagar a minha pequena comissão até o resto da sua vida. Você fica milionário e eu me contento em ser apenas _rico_."

"Filho da puta."-foi o que eu falei.-"Mas ela tem dinheiro, certo?"

"Draco, eu estou nessa também, certo? O que eu ganharia se eu te oferecesse uma pessoa pobre? Sério, o nosso objetivo é explorar o dinheiro _dela_. Mesmo que fosse bem divertido te ver trabalhando para pagar a minha parte do trato."-Zabini parou por algum tempo e logo continuou.-"Desculpa, mas eu tenho que desligar porque eu vou falar..."

"Não ouse dispensar essa mulher, Zabini."-praticamente berrei.-"Ou os seus cinqüenta galeões... serão simplesmente exterminados."

"Obrigado pela ameaça, Draco."-falou o moreno, a voz cheia de sarcasmo.-"A sua _galinha dos ovos de ouro_ deve ter se decidido se aceita ou não você. Afinal, será apenas o _oitavo_ casamento dela."

Ele nem me deixou responder.

Peraí.

_Oitavo_ casamento?

----------------------------------------------

**Weasley.**

"Você vai aceitar?"-perguntou Carmen, enquanto observava a porta em que Blaise Zabini saíra.

"Acho que você deveria."-falou a Luna.-"Quero dizer, é uma grande oportunidade e você precisa de alguém."

"Obrigada por trazer a verdade desse jeito, Luna."-falei, sarcasticamente.-"E se ele não for o cara certo?"

"E como você sabe que ele não é?"-disse a Carmen.

"Não."-foi o que eu falei, enquanto abaixava a minha cabeça e tentava não parecer tão desesperada assim.-"E se o cara certo para mim... já tiver passado pela minha vida? E se eu não o notei porque eu fiquei esse tempo todo com o Harry, pensando que ele era a pessoa ideal?"

"Não seja tão dura consigo mesma."-foi o que a Luna disse, passando o braço pelo meu ombro, numa tentativa meio fracassada de me consolar.-"Além do mais, será que é só _um _cara certo? Nós não estamos em algum livro seu, entende? Quero dizer, você não pode tentar controlar tudo a sua volta."

"Ah, meu Deus."-falou a Carmen.-"Ela está completamente certa. E se o cara certo já passou por você e você simplesmente não o notou, pode ter certeza que ele volta. Ele volta e te faz feliz."

Mal a Carmen disse todo o seu discurso, a porta se abriu e Blaise Zabini com todo aquele sorriso diabólico, perguntou:

"Já decidiu?"-mas antes que eu pudesse responder, ele continuou.-"Não quero te pressionar, mas ele é um _excelente_ partido. Você nem imagina o _doce_ de pessoa que eu te arranjei."

"Ótimo."-eu disse, enquanto não tentava parecer tão assustada com aquele sorriso meio diabólico.-"Como funciona a sua agência?"

"Ele poderá te pegar na sua casa."-respondeu.-"Então, vocês podem sair para almoçar."

"Como?"-disse a Luna, parecendo alarmada.-"Ele vai até a casa da Gina? Não, mas isso não está certo."

"Mas você não disse que eu estava desesperada demais para recusar tudo isso?"-eu perguntei, confusa.

"E se ele for um maníaco?"-ela perguntou.-"Gina, se ele te cortar em mil e um pedacinhos e te jogar no mar e... ai, meu Deus."

"Tá, você está exagerando um pouquinho."-e ao ver que Zabini parecia prestes a dar risada, eu perguntei.-"Ela está exagerando, certo?"

"Lógico que sim. Quero dizer, ele talvez seja meio maníaco, certo? Afinal, ele tem 30 anos e _ainda_ está solteiro."

"Então, eu que tenho 29 e _ainda_ estou solteira... posso ser considerada maníaca?"-perguntou a Carmen, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Zabini pareceu ligeiramente constrangido.

"Você quer uma resposta sincera?"-foi o que ele respondeu.-"Porque, de verdade, as pessoas têm que estar dispostas a querer alguém do lado."

"Essa é a sua resposta do que aconteceu há treze anos atrás, Zabini?"-perguntou a Carmen, franzindo o cenho.

Pude logo perceber que a Luna se afundara na sua cadeira e tentava achar algo para se manter focada.

"Talvez."-ele respondeu.-"Porque há treze anos atrás quando eu falei _aquilo_ para você, qual foi a sua resposta? Você me mandou a _merda_ se você não lembra."

"Por que eu faria diferente?"-ela praticamente gritou.-"Eu vi o que você fez, você viu o que fez e, bem, todo mundo também viu."

"Foi um erro, Carmen."-disse a Luna, baixinho.-"Você sabe que foi um erro tudo aquilo."

"Não importa."-disse a minha editora, olhando para mim, disse.-"Você pode se encontrar com o seu pretendente naquele parque que você adora."

Ela simplesmente desviou o assunto do nada.

Zabini rolou os olhos e sibilou:

"Isso é tão típico."

A mulher só lhe deu um olhar sujo, mas antes que eles pudessem discutir novamente, eu respondi:

"Seria bom. Ele não vai me atacar nem nada do tipo, né? Afinal, é um lugar público, com pessoas normais em volta."

A Luna se intrometeu no assunto e disse:

"Vocês têm que se identificar, certo? E se ele levasse alguma flor?"

"Menos lírio."-respondi.

Eu simplesmente odeio lírios nesse momento.

"Oh, certo."-falou a Luna.-"Uma rosa?"

"Excelente."-falou Zabini, com aquele mesmo sorriso diabólico.-"Bom, Weasley, já que está tudo decidido. Você tem que preencher esse cadastro- você sabe, caso não dê certo com esse rapaz, o que eu _realmente_ duvido muito, nós poderemos achar alguém mais capacitado. Enfim, são as suas preferências, nesse momento. Porém, eu devo dizer, que esse rapaz é o _melhor_ de toda a minha agência."

Acho que ele quis dizer que não tem ninguém.

Olhei para a ficha que ele me estendia, com um misto de curiosidade e apreensão.

Respirei fundo, a segurei e comecei a ler:

O que você gosta de fazer quando está sozinha?

Você acha que é melhor sair para dançar ou para comer alguma coisa em um restaurante cinco estrelas?

Qual é o seu par ideal?

Se você é mulher (ou age como uma), você tem uma flor preferida? Qual?

Você sairia com alguém que é extremamente grosseiro?

E por aí vai.

Uma pergunta pior do que a outra.

Lancei um olhar descrente para Zabini e perguntei:

"Isso daqui é sério?"

"Você acha que não?"-ele perguntou.-"Essa pesquisa é muito eficiente, mas se você quer confiar na minha grande habilidade de achar namorados, você não..."

Não deixei que ele continuasse.

"Não confio nenhum pouco em você, Zabini."-foi o que eu respondi. Peguei rapidamente a caneta que estava em cima da mesa e respondi.

Pude ver Zabini sorrindo e falando para Carmen e Luna:

"Essa tática é infalível."

Assim como todas as outras em que eu cairia que nem uma pata gorda.

"Pronto."-eu falei.

Ele começou a ler a minha pesquisa, com um máximo de interesse.

"Jura que você jogaria pela janela se um cara aparecesse com um buquê de lírios?"

"Eu prefiro rosas."

"Por que essa relutância com lírios?"-ele perguntou.-"Sério, eu quero saber."

"Isso não é da sua conta."

"Bom, eu acho que os seus futuros pretendentes gostariam de saber o que faria você se transformar em uma psicótica. E acho que os lírios se encaixam nesse caso."

"Obrigada, Zabini, por falar que eu pareço uma psicótica."

"E outra coisa... Blackberry como paixão?"

"Eu me acostumei com ele."-eu falei, na defensiva.

"Fica a dica, Weasley: enquanto você olha se tem algum e-mail do Potter, o amor da sua vida pode passar e... bom, ele não vai se interessar pelo topo da sua cabeça."

Rolei os olhos.

"Obrigada pela sua informação."-foi o que eu respondi.-"Eu sou uma mulher ocupada."

"Já está escrevendo o seu vigésimo livro ou qualquer coisa do tipo?"

"Eu escrevo um livro por ano. Ou tento, pelo menos."-mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.-"Além disso, se você não sabe eu mantenho uma coluna no Profeta Diário."

"Ah, sim."-ele falou, dando de ombros.-"_O pergunte a Ginevra._ Problemas amorosos."

"Acho que você deveria escrever, Zabini."-retruquei.-"Assim quem sabe, você acaba com alguns fantasmas do seu passado?"

Ele ficou rígido na cadeira, por fim, disse:

"Isso não é da sua conta."-e ao virar para Carmen, ele continuou.-"Vai colocar mais alguma amiga sua contra mim?"

"Quando eu fiz isso... você deu em cima."-ela retrucou e eu pude notar a mágoa em toda a sua voz.-"Eu não faria isso nunca com a Gina. Eu aprendi com os meus erros. Mas e você?"

A sala entrou em um silêncio constrangedor.

"Quanto ela te deve?"-perguntou a Luna, tentando se ver livre de toda essa situação desagradável.

O rosto do Zabini se iluminou.

Como se, de repente, ele percebesse que a minha utilidade se resumia a alguns trocados.

"Como eu conheço você de Hogwarts, eu vou te cobrar... cem galeões."-ele ponderou.-"Mas se você só estiver o valor em libras... tudo bem, eu aceito."

Engasguei com a minha própria saliva.

"Você está falando sério?"

Ele pareceu ofendido.

"Enquanto você está se arrumando para um encontro, eu estou correndo atrás da pessoa perfeita. Desculpe, mas alguém tem que lucrar com tudo isso."

"Eu entendo sobre lucro, Zabini."-argumentei.-"Mas isso já é _extorsão._"

"Oi, eu preciso sobreviver nesse mundo caótico?"-ele falou.-"Sério, como eu vou arranjar alguém perfeito para substituir Harry Potter... se eu estiver morrendo de fome?"

Olhei bem para o homem na minha frente.

"Você não está subnutrido."-falei.-"Sério, eu pago, no máximo, vinte galeões."

"Setenta e cinco."-ele falou.-"E eu o faço escutar todos os seus dramas."

"Não preciso disso."-eu disse, ultrajada.-"Trinta galeões."

"Eu não vou perder dinheiro."-ele disse.

"Eu desisto disso tudo."-ameacei.-"Quarenta e cinco e é o meu máximo."

Ele pareceu pensar.

"Você é tão sovina."-foi tudo o que eu escutei.-"Fechado."

"Ótimo."-respondi, dando um sorriso vitorioso para as duas mulheres que me olhavam espantadas.

"Bom, você vai ter que assinar um contrato."-ele disse, mostrando um outro papel meio amarelado que continha letras minúsculas.

Ou melhor, _muitas_ letras minúsculas.

"Eu queria ler primeiro."-foi o que eu falei.

Desde o meu contrato com a editora, eu estou mais esperta com esses contratos.

Ou mais ou menos.

"Você não confia em mim, Weasley?"-ele perguntou.-"Sério, eu vou agir a favor dos meus, ou melhor, dos _seus_ benefícios."

"Só se isso envolver os seus também."-argumentei.-"Eu conheço você."

"Assine logo."-ele disse, quase enfiando a caneta na minha mão.-"Você pode confiar em mim."-repetiu.

Mas eu sabia.

Eu não poderia nunca confiar nele.

Nunca mesmo.

**CONTINUA...**

Escutando Paramore –I caught myself.

N/A: Olá a todos!

Bom, quanto tempo, não?

Sinto muito pela demora, mas vocês estão com mais um capítulo de Meu Acompanhante que, posso dizer, ficou um pouquinho maior. Só espero que ele não tenha ficado cansativo nem nada do tipo.

E para quem pediu Draco... bom, não consegui inseri-lo muito bem nesse cap, mas no próximo, ele aparece bem mais. Afinal, cap que vem é totalmente o encontro dos dois!

Ah, sim, Blaise Zabini, Carmen e Luna... ficou meio na cara que eles tiveram alguma coisa juntos, né? Vamos dizer que a verdade está aparecendo aos poucos. Digamos também que é algo que tanto a Carmen quanto a Luna meio que lutam para não desenterrar. Só não sei se é possível depois que o Zab reaparece, né?

E, bom, Blaise Zabini é uma grande piada para mim. Eu adoro escrever um personagem meio problemático como ele. Tanto na parte do Blackberry (tirado de um comentário de uma amiga minha sobre uma outra amiga que não desgruda do celular) quanto na parte onde ele e o Draco têm aquela conversa bem amigável.

Outra coisinha: eu esqueci totalmente de informar a vocês que o que introduz o cap são os supostos trechos do livro da Gina! Obrigada Lou Malfoy por perguntar ;)

Obrigada por todas as reviews! E aqui vai a minha resposta a cada uma delas:

**Shadow's Fairy:** Meu Deus, eu tenho que ler a sua fic O.O. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Bom, no próximo cap... acho que vamos ter o (re)encontro? Espero que tenha gostado do cap!

**Uzumari weasley:** Do jeito que eu acho que o Blaise é perspicaz... eu imagino o papel de parede de anjinhos, sabe? No estilo de Cupido. Desculpe a demora e espero que você tenha gostado do cap! Beijoos!

**Munyra Fassina: **Ou talvez as duas, não? Desculpe a demora e, bom, você já tem o epílogo de A espiã! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Beijoos!

**Helena Malfoy:** E esse? O que achou? Beijos!

**Princesa Chi:** Desculpe pela falta de Draco, mas espero que tenha gostado da conversa entre ele e o Blaise. E o Blaise... cara, esperto é pouco para falar dele XD. Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Lou Malfoy:** A resposta dos trechos tá lá em cima. Bom, a idéia de Meu Acompanhante surgiu enquanto eu publicava A espiã, só que a idéia era totalmente diferente. O Draco, por exemplo, era bem menos maquiavélico do que esse (ou não tinha planos mirabolantes como esse), já que ele saia com as mulheres... porque, bem, era pago (e não eram apenas encontros amorosos, já que nos primeiros capítulos, ele fingia ser o filho de uma mulher e tudo o mais). Enfim, eu não gostei do rumo que a fic estava seguindo e acabei reformulando. E garanto que agora está bem melhor do que antes ;). Quanto ao Dino... quem sabe? Só acho que ele seria menos excêntrico do que aquele em A espiã, mas talvez eu o insira na história, sim. Obrigada pelas reviews! Beijos e espero que tenha gostado!

**Thaty:** Fico feliz que você adorou! E esse? Beijos e obrigada!

**Miko Nina Chan:** Ah, mas você também não imaginaria o Zabini como _dono_ dessa agência, né? Desculpe a demora! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijoos!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:** Ah, a entrevista foi bem útil XD. Eu simplesmente amo escrever sobre esse Zabini. Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijoos!

**lydhyamsf:** Acho que ficou meio que na cara, né? Bom, você percebeu que não vai ser muito fácil para o Draco conquistar a Gina. Ela quer que ele faça as coisas pelo jeito dela... e acho que isso vai contrariar um pouquinho o nosso querido Draco XD. E aí? Gostou do cap? Espero que sim! Beijos!

**aDiii:** Acabei demorando T.T. O que você achou do cap? Beijos!

**Vivika Malfoy:** O meu problema... é que eu não concordei com o final da J.K. E D/G é, antes de tudo, algo que me fez firmar no mundo das fics de HP. Eu não me vejo escrevendo Harry Potter... sem colocar pelo menos uma insinuação de Draco e Gina. Então, para driblar o final de DH, veio todas as idéias que constituem essa fic (não escrevia desde 'Em busca de um milagre' um Draco pobre). Assim, espero que você continue acompanhando! Beijos!

Só de reviews!

Espero receber a opinião de vocês!

Beijos,

Anaisa


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

"_E quando ela o viu, o mundo parou._

_Jen simplesmente se esqueceu que sabia respirar"_

**Weasley.**

"Essa roupa é péssima."-eu falei, enquanto franzia o nariz e me analisava mais um pouco no espelho.-"Eu não posso aparecer assim."

A Luna que estava deitada na minha cama apenas suspirou e disse:

"Escolha logo e vá se encontrar com ele."

"E se você usar isso?"-Carmen falou, mostrando a blusa um tanto decotada demais.

"Não, mesmo."-respondi.-"Ele vai pensar que eu quero atacá-lo ou qualquer coisa do tipo."

A Luna olhou o relógio que ficava na mesa ao lado da minha cama.

"Você vai se atrasar."-ela avisou.-"Use uma roupa normal. Você não quer parecer bonita demais nem nada do tipo, não? Mas não estou dizendo que você tem que parecer uma mendiga."

Dei um suspiro.

Olhei para as várias roupas que estavam jogadas no meu quarto.

"OK. Vou separar as roupas que eu não usaria jamais em um primeiro encontro."-eu puxei a blusa que a Carmen segurava e joguei em uma pilha. Ela apenas estreitou os olhos.-"Vou começar totalmente com essa."

------------------------------------

**Malfoy.**

"Eu vou de terno."-eu falei, enquanto Zabini observava a bagunça em que estava o seu quarto.

"E qual terno você vai usar?"-ele perguntou, desconfiado.-"Todas essas roupas... não são minhas, certo?"

"Zabini, eu tenho bom gosto."-retruquei.

"Seu ingrato."-ele resmungou, mas antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa para que ele calasse a boca e me deixasse concentrar, ele continuou.-"Bom, vocês deveriam se identificar com flores, então, tomei a liberdade de comprá-las para você."

Eu o encarei.

"O que você está aprontando?"-perguntei, desconfiado.

"Draco, eu estou nessa."-ele disse.-"Nós temos que enganar essa pobre moça de 29 anos e um metro e sessenta e seis e meio, certo?"

"Que flores?"

"Lírios."-ele disse, com o mesmo sorriso diabólico.-"Lírios maravilhosos. Acho que vermelho... mostra justamente o que ela é."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"-perguntei, curioso.

Não quer dizer que eu não tenha que conhecer essa mulher, certo?

Eu tenho que dar um golpe, mas ao _mesmo tempo_... eu posso conhecê-la melhor.

Zabini me olhou de soslaio por alguns segundos, por fim, disse:

"Vá se vestir."-ele falou.-"Mas acho que você não precisa ir de terno. Ela pode pensar que você é rico."

OK.

Isso tem um pouco de fundamento.

Olhei um tanto desesperado para as roupas espalhadas.

O que diabos eu teria que usar para impressionar essa mulher?

--------------------------------------

**Weasley**

"Você está clássica demais."-disse a Carmen, me analisando de maneira crítica.

"Carmen, pelo amor de Deus."-disse a Luna, ao me ver pedindo ajuda pelo olhar.-"Ela está ótima."

"Obrigada."-falei, enquanto me analisava pelo espelho. Eu me via com um vestido verde que marcava a minha cintura e que descia até os meus joelhos. Os sapatos de salto me deixavam um pouco mais confiante (ainda existia a possibilidade de jogar o meu sapato na cabeça dele, certo?) e eu segurava a minha pequena bolsa de verniz preta com um misto de insegurança e preocupação.

Eu apenas repeti que tudo daria certo.

"Vocês vão me ajudar?"-perguntei, enquanto colocava o casaco preto meio retrô.-"Eu não preciso de paparazzi me seguindo. Não hoje."

"Nós já sabemos o que iremos fazer."-disse a Luna, com segurança.-"Apenas coloque os óculos e o chapéu, OK?"

"OK."-eu falei.-"Vocês vão me desejar sorte?"

"Espero que dê certo."-a Carmen falou.-"Se isso não acontecer... você pode ter certeza que eu vou esmagar cada osso do Zabini."

A loira que estava ao meu lado, apenas disse:

"Vai dar certo. Sempre dá certo."-eu já estava virando-me para sair de casa, quando ela disse.-"O cravo, Gina."

Lembrei da flor que estava em cima da mesa. Não poderia dizer que aquela situação não era, no mínimo, surreal.

Quero dizer, Gina Weasley em frente a fonte segurando um cravo vermelho enquanto espera o seu provável novo namorado?

OK.

Eu tenho que parar de pensar nisso.

-------------------------------------------------

**Malfoy**

"Então, Draco, apenas segure os lírios."-ele falou, enquanto me passava o enorme buquê.-"Ela o estará esperando em frente a fonte."

"OK. Tem algum detalhe que eu tenho que saber?"-eu perguntei, depois de olhar para a calça preta e o casaco da mesma cor que eu usava. Acho que isso não mostrava que eu sou pobre... e muito menos rico, certo?

"Ela também estará segurando uma flor."-ele olhou para o relógio. Acho que era a décima vez que Blaise fazia isso.-"Vá agora. Você não pode deixá-la esperando."

E eu nem quero que isso aconteça, então, eu, rapidamente, me vi andando até a fonte daquele parque movimentado.

Não posso dizer que eu vi as pessoas que passavam ao meu redor, mal me lembro daquelas que me olharam com curiosidade por carregar um buquê tão imenso. Apenas me concentrei em chegar a fonte.

E foi quando eu vi uma pessoa que estava de costas para mim.

Alguém que, provavelmente, deveria ter um metro e sessenta e seis e meio.

Uma pessoa que parecia pouco a vontade. Ela alisava o casaco preto e parecia arrumar o cabelo que estava dentro do chapéu cinza. Eu pude ver os cabelos ruivos que balançavam lentamente por causa do vento.

Mas outra coisa balançava no seu lado esquerdo.

_Uma flor._

------------------------------------------------

**Weasley**

Eu cheguei dez minutos mais cedo.

Será que mostra que eu sou uma pessoa neurótica?

OK, eu acho que eu tenho que me acalmar. Eu não tenho que pensar que, o fato de ele não estar aqui, mostra que ele me odeia ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Acho que é meio cedo pensar que ele me odeia.

Então, decidi ficar parada em frente à fonte, maldizendo o casaco preto por não me aquecer de maneira nenhuma e também a mim mesma, por ter escolhido esse parque enquanto o tempo em Londres mudava cada vez mais.

Dei um fraco sorriso ao ver que faltavam cinco minutos para o encontro.

Mais uma humilhação estava a minha espera, foi o que eu pensei, enquanto eu me virava para o lado e cogitava simplesmente ir embora daquele lugar.

Só que algo me fez parar de pensar em tudo isso.

Alguém segurava um enorme buquê de lírios.

E lírios simplesmente me faziam recordar... _dele._

-----------------------------------------

**Malfoy**

Caminhei lentamente até aquela mulher de chapéu. Ela simplesmente parecia absorta nos seus pensamentos.

A ruiva virou-se para o lado.

Parecia impaciente.

Eu, por acaso, estaria tão atrasado? Foi o que eu pensei enquanto levantava um pouquinho o enorme buquê de flores (escondendo o meu rosto) para ver as horas no relógio de pulso.

Não. Ainda faltavam quatro minutos.

Mas antes que eu pudesse tirar o buquê da minha frente e andar até a fonte, eu vi um par de sapatos pretos na minha frente. Pude ver, também, um pequeno pedaço de tecido preto e duas pernas incrivelmente brancas.

A mulher de sapatos pretos de salto falou:

"Harry?"-a voz era um tanto aguda, talvez eu até pudesse dizer que ela estava tomada com uma enorme onda de emoção.

Como se não visse esse 'Harry' há muito, muito tempo.

Talvez, eu devesse responder que sim, mas algo me fez reconhecer a voz.

Não tive nenhuma escolha.

Apenas abaixei o buquê.

----------------------------------------------

**Weasley**

Eu estava tomada pela emoção.

Era ele. Só podia ser o Harry.

Não consegui me conter, eu sei que deveria esperá-lo na fonte, mas eu estava prestes a reencontrar a minha alma gêmea.

Lembrei mentalmente de agradecer milhares de vezes a Blaise Zabini. OK, eu assinei aquele maldito contrato sem lê-lo totalmente (me processem: as primeiras SETE páginas estavam perfeitamente corretas. Além do mais, tente ler as três restantes com Carmen e Luna resmungando que precisariam ir embora. É. Acho que você assinaria na página dois), mas quem disse que eu preciso daquilo?

Eu falei o seu nome, enquanto tentava não parecer que eu logo teria um ataque cardíaco ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Mas quando ele abaixou o buquê, toda a minha felicidade desapareceu.

Era óbvio que não poderia ser Harry, era o que eu pensava, afinal, desde quando eu tinha sorte?

Com o rosto em chamas, eu estava prestes a pedir desculpas pelo meu erro, mas eu o reconheci.

Não foi por causa do cabelo loiro-platinado.

Muito menos por causa dos olhos acinzentados.

Draco Malfoy continuava com o mesmo sorriso sarcástico.

"Você."-eu falei, cruzando os braços, de um modo não muito amigável.

Qual seria a sua reação se o cara que vivia para atormentar você... aparecesse justamente em um momento de fraqueza?

"Weasley."-ele disse, parecendo surpreso por alguns segundos. Ele levantou o enorme buquê de lírios e estendeu para mim.-"Acho que isso... é seu."

OK.

Lembra daquele ataque cardíaco que, provavelmente, eu teria? Então, eu estou me sentindo assim, nesse momento.

"Isso daqui."-eu falei, estendendo o meu cravo, com incredulidade.-"Pertenceria a você?"

Ele estendeu o braço e pegou a flor. Eu prendi a respiração quando os seus dedos tocaram os meus. Logo, ele perguntava:

"Um cravo?"

"Eu vou receber uma rosa."-falei, enquanto olhava para a fonte. Não havia ninguém segurando uma rosa.

Acho que isso me deixou um bocado mais irritada com tudo.

"Os meus lírios, Weasley."-ele disse, atraindo a minha atenção.-"Você não vai aceitá-los?"

OK.

O que Draco Malfoy pensa que está fazendo?

"Não vou."-eu falei.

"Mas eles são lindos."-foi o que Malfoy sibilou, parecendo confuso. Ele olhava para os cravos e depois para mim, tentando entender o que se passava.

"Fique com eles."-eu falei, irritada.-"Droga, você pegou o meu cravo! Como o meu futuro namorado irá me reconhecer agora?"

"Ele já te conhece."-foi o que Draco Malfoy respondeu, dando um sorriso presunçoso.

----------------------------------------------

**Malfoy**

Eu simplesmente odiei o olhar que ela me lançou.

Ginevra Weasley não mudara quase nada. Eu vi o olhar extremamente desagradável. Eu vi as suas mãos torcendo a pobre flor (que eu reconheci sendo um cravo) e a vi mordendo os lábios.

Lábios que eu não via desde os meus dezessete anos.

Pode ter certeza que aos dezessete, eu não sentia nenhuma vontade de beijá-la. Sequer queria me aproximar dela, mas agora... bom, estava tudo diferente.

Ginevra Weasley sempre foi a menina apaixonada por Harry 'Cicatriz, idiota, imbecil' Potter. Sempre foi a namoradinha do herói.

Mas...

"Weasley."-eu disse, por fim, balançando o enorme buquê.-"Acho que isso é seu."

Eu tive vontade de rir ao ver a reação da mulher a minha frente.

Primeiro, ela pareceu engasgar com a própria saliva, depois respirou fundo e disse, com ironia:

"Isso daqui, pertenceria a você?"-ela me mostrou o cravo.

Olhei para a fonte.

Não havia nenhuma mulher segurando uma flor.

Não havia _nenhuma _mulher ali.

Assim, eu peguei a flor. Toquei rapidamente nos dedos de Ginevra Weasley. Eles estavam quentes e no momento em que entraram em contato com os meus, absurdamente gelados por causa do maldito tempo, eu pude vê-la prendendo a respiração.

"Um cravo?"-perguntei, enquanto franzia o cenho.

"Eu vou receber uma rosa."-foi o que ela disse, enquanto olhava em direção a fonte.

E foi aí que eu entendi.

Zabini me enganara totalmente.

Não eram lírios. Ela não gostava de lírios porque lembravam o Cicatriz, mas agora... o que eu podia fazer?

Talvez, ela gostasse _novamente_ por minha causa, certo?

Então, tentei novamente:

"Os meus lírios, Weasley. Você não vai aceitá-los?"-mostrei o meu enorme buquê que, agora, pareciam bem patéticos.

Ginevra Weasley me olhou espantada e disse:

"Não vou."

"Mas eles são lindos."-argumentei, enquanto tentava um jeito de fazer com que ela entendesse que o seu novo namorado _já _estava na sua frente. Olhei para o cravo na minha mão esquerda e para o enorme buquê na direita. Como eu a faria enxergar isso?

"Fique com eles."-ela retrucou, irritada.-"Droga, você pegou o meu cravo! Como o meu futuro namorado irá me reconhecer agora?"

OK.

Ela simplesmente me deu a melhor oportunidade.

Apenas sorri e disse:

"Ele já te conhece."

A reação de Ginevra Weasley foi a melhor.

Ela não ficou emocionada ou qualquer coisa do tipo, apenas disse:

"Você está sendo pago para isso?"

"O que você está falando?"-eu perguntei, tentando não parecer tão mal educado.

"Sério, quanto você quer? Eu posso te pagar se você der um jeito de isso não aparecer na TV."-ela falava, rapidamente.-"Você quer quanto para destruir a câmera?"

Eu a encarei, incrédulo.

"Você acha que está na TV?"

"Malfoy."-ela falou.-"Eu sei de tudo. É mais um daqueles programas péssimos de pegadinhas. Bom, se for o programa do Ashton Kutcher... eu fico mais feliz porque ele é bem bonitinho, só que eu não quero aparecer como uma retardada na TV."

E foi aí que eu comecei a rir.

Não sei se foi por causa do Ashton Kutcher ou porque Ginevra Weasley parecia uma louca em sequer pensar que eu _poderia_ ser o seu novo namorado.

"Eu estou falando sério, Weasley."-eu disse, enquanto tentava parar de rir porque eu estava vendo que de confusa... ela passava para simplesmente furiosa com tudo aquilo.-"Você conversou com Zabini, certo?"

Acho que isso foi o máximo que ela agüentou.

A mulher estava segurando o meu casaco e gritando:

"Como você sabe disso???"-ela me sacudia rapidamente.-"Ai, meu Deus, você não está me dizendo que eles gravaram a minha conversa com Blaise Zabini, está?"

Dei um suspiro e disse, com a voz entediada:

"Primeiro, pare de agir como louca."-falei, fazendo-a soltar o meu casaco.-"Segundo, você não está na TV. E terceiro, prazer, Draco Malfoy, seu futuro namorado."

--------------------------------------------------------

**Weasley**

"Primeiro, pare de agir como louca. Segundo, você não está na TV. E terceiro, prazer, Draco Malfoy, seu futuro namorado."

Quando eu o escutei falando aquilo, bom, quase morri naquele parque.

Draco Malfoy, meu novo namorado?

"Você está delirando."-foi o que eu resmunguei.-"Você está totalmente cheirado."

"Não uso drogas há muito tempo, Weasley."-ele respondeu.-"Acho que isso demonstra que eu estou tão lúcido quanto você."

"Você foi até a _Par Certo - Agência de Namoros?_"-eu perguntei, incrédula.

"Tem esse nome?"-foi o que Draco Malfoy perguntou.-"Sabe, quando se está procurando alguém, você nem vê o nome."

OK.

Essa é a resposta de alguém desesperado.

Mas essa não seria a resposta de Draco Malfoy.

Não quando Draco Malfoy está, confesso, bem bonito.

Qual é? O cara é _bonito_. Por que diabos ele precisaria entrar em uma agência de namoros? Sério, ele poderia namorar qualquer pessoa do mundo.

Mas lógico que eu não falei nada disso.

"Eu vou matar o Zabini."-foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.-"Sério, eu pedi um namorado. Não você."

"Obrigado."-ele respondeu, meio bravo.-"Será que a gente poderia, sei lá, comer alguma coisa?"

Eu fiquei simplesmente atônita. Como assim? Você _me odiava_ na época da escola e... agora, você quer comer alguma coisa comigo?

Ah, cara, ele usa drogas.

"Você não percebeu que isso que está acontecendo aqui."-falei, a voz ficando cada vez mais fina.-"É um grande engano?"

"O que está acontecendo com você?"-perguntou Malfoy.-"Eu só te chamei para comer alguma coisa. Sei lá, eu não quero me encontrar com o seu sétimo ex-marido. Ele pode ser meio obsessivo."

"_Sétimo_ marido?"-eu guinchei.-"Como assim, sétimo marido?"

Ele deu um suspiro e sibilou:

"Zabini."

Eu estou pensando, nesse momento, como torturar Blaise Zabini.

"Então, você nunca se casou?"-foi o que Malfoy perguntou, curioso.

"Se você considerar que a cada semana, eu me caso com alguém, então, esse é o meu sétimo casamento."

Draco Malfoy pareceu se interessar por isso.

"Mas quem te arranjaria tantos casamentos?"

Dei um suspiro.

"Eu já te falei, Malfoy."-respondi.-"Eu sou famosa."

As sobrancelhas dele se arquearam.

"Você sabe que existem livros, certo?"-falei, em resposta, ao ver que ele parecia incrédulo.-"Então, eu sou escritora. Sabe, aquelas listas de livros mais vendidos? É, eu sei. Meio estranho ver meu nome, mas essa é a realidade."

Draco Malfoy sorriu.

"Acho que nós não nos apresentamos corretamente, Ginevra."

OK.

Eu senti um calafrio quando Draco Malfoy disse o meu nome.

Eu posso estar apenas com frio, certo?

"Prazer, Draco Malfoy."-ele continuou dizendo.-"Posso simplesmente te chamar de Ginevra?"

Meu queixo simplesmente desceu.

Aquele é Draco Malfoy? Draco "eu te infernizei durante seis anos em Hogwarts" Malfoy?

"Acho melhor nós continuarmos com 'Weasley' e 'Malfoy'."-foi a minha resposta.-"Bom, muito prazer, Malfoy."

Acho que a diversão simplesmente vai começar... agora.

_Ou não._

**CONTINUA...**

Escutando Never Think – Robert Pattinson

N/A: Oi!!!!

Bom, tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim!

Depois de uma longa espera... vocês tiveram o encontro.

Sim, não foi algo tão louco assim. Acho que a Gina ainda não percebeu o que está acontecendo com ela, mas eu preciso dizer que eu me diverti muito escrevendo essas cenas. Espero que vocês tenham gostado!

Além disso... Draco Malfoy continua Draco Malfoy. A personalidade dele está bem diferente daquela retratada nos livros, mas vamos simplesmente distanciar um pouquinho do Draco dos livros, OK? Talvez, eu me sinta relutante ao pensar que ele casou com uma mulher chamada Astoria (!!!!) e teve um filho chamado Scorpius (!!!!!!).

Ah, outra coisa, eu imagino essa fic, pós DH _e_ sem epílogo, OK? Ou seja, o Harry e a Gina tiveram um bom tempo para conversarem... só que eles nem estão mais juntos.

Sim, ficou explicado porque ela tinha uma aversão por lírios, né? Sim, qualquer semelhança com Lily Evans... bom, é apenas uma mera coincidência que o Harry dê de presente algo que lembre a sua mãe XD (entendam como quiserem esse comentário).

Agora, vou responder as reviews:

**lydhyamsf: **Bom, eu pensei em um outro Draco, diferente dos livros e até das minhas próprias fics (na verdade, eu queria escrever sobre um Draco que _corre_ atrás da Gina, mas não pelos motivos certos XD). Quanto A noiva da Serpente, eu tenho que voltar a ler (ainda mais agora que eu pretendo ler o original), mas me falta tempo, mesmo. Não demorei muito, né (só de pensar que nos últimos meses, a atualização demorava MESES, assim). Espero que você esteja gostando! Beijoos!

**Ginny Danae Malfoy:** Acho que ambos tiveram uma reação diferente da esperada, não? Bom, espero que você tenha gostado do cap! Beijoos!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:** Talvez você tenha que esperar um pouquinho para saber sobre os três. Nem demorei muito, né? Mas e aí? O que achou do cap? Beijoos!

**Princesa Chi:** Conseguiu baixar a música? Eu baixei o CD inteiro do filme (e fiquei toda feliz ao escutar o Robert cantando XD). Bom, no final, as próprias amigas a fizeram assinar o contrato. E você teve muito mais Draco! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijoos!

**Lou Malfoy:** Bom, ela leu. Não _inteiro,_ né? Então, os lírios lembravam o Harry. Por isso que ela simplesmente detestava XD. Espero que você tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Munyra Fassina:** Não demorei muito! E aí? O que achou?

**Helena Malfoy:** E eles se encontraram! Gostou?

**Miko Nina Chan:** Então, na verdade, eles nem _brigaram_, né? Mas isso não quer dizer que isso _não_ vai acontecer XD. Espero que tenha gostado! Beijoos!

Obrigada por todas as reviews! Espero os comentários de vocês!

Beijos,

Anaisa

Ps.: Siiim! Meu Acompanhante tem capa, agora! Muito obrigada Lily Weasley Malfoy! Para quem quiser ver a capa, ela já está disponível no meu perfil do fanfiction.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo Seis.**

"'_O que você quer fazer agora?'-perguntou a sua terapeuta.-'Ele está com ela. E parece que isso não vai mudar tão cedo'._

_Jennifer demorou para responder. Ela pensou durante dois longos minutos até que disse:_

'_Eu quero ser feliz.'"_

**Weasley**

"Draco Malfoy."-foi a primeira frase que eu falei, ao entrar no meu apartamento.-"Draco Malfoy."

"Ahn, Gina?"-perguntou a Luna, a voz vindo da cozinha.-"É você?"

A primeira coisa que eu fiz foi livrar dos sapatos de salto.

Andei até a minha cozinha e disse:

"Vocês perceberam na merda que eu me meti?"

As duas me encararam com medo.

"O encontro foi tão ruim assim?"-perguntou a Luna, assustada.

Me sentei no banquinho em frente a bancada e abaixei a cabeça.

"Gina, você está nos assustando."-disse a Carmen.-"Conte o que aconteceu."

"Eu não consigo..."-falei, levantando a cabeça e vendo as minhas duas amigas segurando taças enormes de sorvete.-"Espera, esse sorvete é meu?"

"A gente compra outro depois."-disse a Luna, impaciente.-"Vai, conta logo o que aconteceu."

"Vou tomar um pouco também."-retruquei, ao ver que a Carmen me lançava um olhar de: 'imagine quantas calorias você vai ingerir', eu continuei.-"Sério, depois de tudo o que aconteceu comigo hoje, eu mereço."

-----------------------------------

**Malfoy**

"Então, como foi?"-perguntou Zabini, assim que eu abri a porta de casa.

"Eu saí com Ginevra Weasley."-respondi, carrancudo.

Ele revirou os olhos.

"Como você pôde fazer isso comigo, Zabini? Você me enganou totalmente."

"Eu sabia."-disse Zabini.-"Logo, você começaria com todo o drama: 'Ai, meu Deus, Zabini, é uma Weasley'. Draco, você tem que entender que nós não temos mais quinze anos. Sério, rixas com Ginevra Weasley ficaram no passado, ok? Então, garoto, fique feliz que eu a achei."

Eu o encarei, perplexo.

"Eu não ia falar nada disso."-respondi.-"Mas acho que você poderia ter escolhido qualquer outra pessoa. Sério, existem quantas mulheres em Londres?"

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e retrucou:

"Tá, mude para _quantas mulheres ricas_, Draco. Acho que você não devia se esquecer da pequena condição que você me impôs. Além do mais, não sei se você sabe, mas a minha agência de namoros... não é tão requisitada assim."

Foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos.

"Eu sabia que eu não devia ter pedido a _sua_ ajuda."

Zabini riu.

"Draco, você não pediu a minha ajuda."-e nisso, eu pude notar um pouco de amargura em sua voz.-"Como sempre, você a _impôs._"

Eu apenas suspirei.

Ele sempre voltava nesse assunto.

"Zabini…"-eu comecei, enquanto pensava em um meio de desviar a conversa.-"Ela é realmente rica?"

"Mais do que a gente."

Eu ri.

"Realmente... isso é bem difícil."

"Bom, acho que ela não torrou a fortuna em jogos e prostitutas."-ele retrucou.-"E muito menos foi pego pela mãe ao se declarar para o provável amor de sua vida."

"Desde quando você é tão... sensível?"-perguntei, franzindo o cenho.-"Sério, Blaise Zabini teria seguido em frente."

Ele me lançou o maior olhar de desprezo.

"Você não me conhece."-ele falou, saindo da sala.

O que diabos eu tinha feito?

-----------------------------------------------------

**Weasley**

"Espera. _Draco Malfoy_?"-disse a Carmen.

Eu contive o meu maior grito de frustração.

"Isso é tão ruim."-choraminguei.-"Eu precisava de um namorado perfeito e eu arranjei Draco Malfoy."

"Gina, isso não é tão ruim."-disse a Luna, tentando, como sempre, ver o lado bom das coisas. Mas _não_ existe lado bom nisso.-"Pelo menos, quando falarem que você está dormindo com ele... você não vai se sentir tão mal assim. Afinal, pelo menos você o conhece."

Eu tenho amigas loucas.

"Você está louca?"-eu falei.-"Eu não vou dormir com ele. Eu só preciso de um novo cara. Só preciso encontrar alguém melhor."

"Mas ele é perfeito."-disse a Carmen.-"Ou melhor, Gina, ele não mudou, certo? Ele continua gostoso, bonito e..."

"Arrogante e convencido."-completei.-"Se você não lembra, Draco Malfoy me fez sofrer na Escola. Na _mesma_ escola que vocês estudaram durante sete anos."

"E como nós estudamos na _mesma_ escola."-disse a Luna, frisando a frase, do mesmo jeito que eu fizera há segundos atrás.-"Nós sabemos que o Harry odiava o Malfoy."

"Ai, meu Deus."-disse a Carmen.-"Você entendeu o que eu queria dizer _antes_ da Gina?"

A Luna só mostrou a língua para a Carmen e foi para a cozinha.

E foi aí que eu entendi o que ela realmente queria dizer com tudo aquilo, mas antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, a Carmen logo começou a falar:

"Olha, eu não estou falando para você simplesmente dormir com ele e deixar que ele faça um vídeo pornô seu para colocar, depois, na internet. Quero dizer, você é famosa e precisa se cuidar porque os famosos mantêm a imagem sempre intocável. Tirando aquelas menininhas da Disney, mas eu sei que você consegue. Bom, outra coisa, você poderia aparecer com ele em algum lugar público. E eu poderia chamar os jornalistas e tudo o mais. Talvez eu nem precise fazer isso. Enquanto a Luna fingia ser você – você sabe, hoje, no supermercado, para despistarmos enquanto você tinha um encontro quente e passional com Draco Malfoy- um monte de paparazzi apareceram no supermercado e eles queriam totalmente uma declaração sobre o casamento no Zimbábue."

Sabe quando você só consegue pegar algumas partes de todo aquele discurso?

"Carmen, desde quando o meu encontro com Draco Malfoy pode ser classificado como quente e passional?"-perguntei, porque foi aquilo que eu mais absorvi.-"Além do mais, eu não vou me mostrar com ele porque nós não _vamos_ namorar."

"Acho que você exagerou um pouquinho no quente e passional."-disse a Luna, enquanto a Carmen espremia ainda mais os lábios, o que era sinal que ela começava a ficar cada vez mais brava.

"Você vai ter que sair com ele."-ela disse para mim.-"Quero dizer, qual é a possibilidade de você encontrar um cara que faça com que Harry Potter volte imediatamente para Inglaterra?"

OK.

Como se o Harry ligasse muito para mim.

Quero dizer, quantas vezes eu cortei o meu cabelo... e ele simplesmente não falou nada?

Quantas vezes eu me vesti com o mesmo vestido só para ele se tocar que nós estávamos totalmente presos na rotina... e ele continuava fazendo sempre a _mesma_ coisa?

E eu sei que a minha mensagem poderia significar: 'Oi Harry, eu estou pobre no momento', mas ele... nunca percebeu nada.

Bom, acabei argumentando isso para as minhas amigas.

E sabe o que elas responderam?

"Ah, mas agora é diferente."-disse a Luna.-"Não são roupas e muito menos novos cortes de cabelo. É você com um cara que ele detesta."

"Além do mais, Gina, o Harry é _homem_."-falou a Carmen, como se fosse óbvio.

A Luna pareceu concordar nessa também.

"Mas é errado sair com Draco Malfoy."-falei.

"Ele ainda é homem... e é solteiro."-argumentou a Luna.

"Você não vai pedir a mão _dele_."-completou a Carmen.-"É tão difícil sair com Draco Malfoy?"

Lancei o meu maior olhar descrente para a Carmen.

"OK, mas acho que você deveria esquecer o passado."-falou a Luna.

A Carmen concordou.

Mas, sinceramente, são duas sujas falando do mal lavado. Sério, elas não conseguem simplesmente conversarem sobre os tempos de Hogwarts porque podem entrar na parte 'eu fiquei com ele enquanto você estava com ele'. E agora elas aparecem com o papo de vamos esquecer o passado e sermos felizes? Tá, me digam quando vocês conseguirem.

"Se você está tão relutante, Gina."-disse a Carmen, ao ver que eu estava com aquela cara de: 'meu Deus, cadê as minhas amigas?'.-"Pense nisso, como uma pequena diversão. Enquanto você deixa o Harry roxo de raiva – e você sabe, assim como eu que ele não vai ficar feliz-, você pode... compartilhar coisas com um inimigo que, dizem, sabia fazer as mulheres chegarem simplesmente lá."

OK.

Vontade de vomitar no máximo.

------------------------------------

**Malfoy**

Eu bati na porta do quarto de Zabini.

Mesmo achando que eu não tinha feito nada demais (o que é um fato, se você pensar que Blaise Zabini tem surtos quando eu menos espero), bom, eu ainda vivo na mesma casa que ele.

E o que eu menos quero é ter que morar com mendigos.

Pude escutar Zabini grunhindo.

Aquilo sempre foi um bom sinal.

"Então, o que você quer?"-ele perguntou abrindo a porta.

"Tem alguma chance de Ginevra Weasley... não querer nada comigo?"-perguntei, meio preocupado.

Zabini pareceu mais interessado.

"Ahn, você está preocupado, Draco?"-ele perguntou.-"Sabe, você nem me contou sobre o seu encontro."

Por que você simplesmente surtou antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa?

"Foi... normal."-falei.-"Sabe, se houvesse realmente diálogo."

"Meu Deus, vocês já começaram a se atracar?"-perguntou Zabini.-"A Weasley não perdeu tempo ou você que foi rápido demais?"

Eu o encarei como se ele fosse louco.

"Eu quis dizer que nós dois estávamos tão surpresos que... não houve conversa."

Como eu pude notar, Zabini pareceu preocupado.

"Vocês só... ficaram por aí."-ele falou, franzindo o cenho.-"Isso não é bom."

"Por que não?"

"Draco, você já sabe o que aconteceu com Ginevra Weasley?"-ele perguntou.-"Você sabe o motivo de ela ter entrado na minha agência totalmente desesperada? Você sabe por que eu, com toda a bondade que preenche a minha alma, estendi a minha mão caridosa?"

OK.

Mão caridosa?

Desde quando?

Só que eu não falei o que realmente pensava. Não precisava ver Blaise Zabini ainda mais bravo comigo. Então, apenas respondi:

"Não."

"Harry Potter terminou o casamento de onze anos."-ele respondeu.-"Eles estavam juntos desde que Você-Sabe-Quem morreu."

"Por que você não fala simplesmente 'Voldemort'?"-perguntei.-"E sério qual é o problema de Ginevra Weasley? Casar com Harry Potter?"

"Não falo esse nome porque dá azar."-ele respondeu, enquanto eu revirava os olhos.-"A última vez que eu falei o nome _dele_, eu perdi três clientes."

Apenas dei uma risada de puro deboche.

"Não acredite."-disse Zabini.-"Isso mesmo, deboche dele. Aí depois ele vai aparecer e puxar o seu pé enquanto dorme e você vai morrer de ataque cardíaco. Bom, pelo menos isso aconteceu com umas velhas do St. Mungus."

"Vamos voltar ao assunto Ginevra."-eu falei.-"Sério, não tenho a mínima vontade de ficar compartilhando superstições com você."

"Convide-a para sair novamente."-foi tudo o que ele sugeriu.-"Agora, você poderia me dar licença. Porque eu estou cansado e, amanhã, eu vou acordar cedo."

"Lógico porque ela vai sair comigo novamente."-eu falei.-"Zabini, ela não gostou de mim."

Blaise só fez cara de: 'Ah, meu Deus, que dó de você'.

E isso meio que me deixou bravo.

"Em primeiro, você não vai dormir agora porque ainda são oito horas da noite."-falei.-"E, sério, você tem que me ajudar porque eu tenho que fazer com que Gina Weasley goste de mim."

"Draco, você tem que aprender a ser rejeitado."

"Eu não vou ser rejeitado!"-falei.-"Eu preciso daquela mulher. E eu vou conseguir, você está me entendendo?"

"Ótimo."-ele respondeu.-"Você achou uma meta na sua vida. Isso é muito interessante."

"Sério, vire psicólogo."-foi o que respondi, saindo do quarto e batendo a porta com força.

"A porta não tem culpa, Draco."-ele berrou, em resposta, mas eu pude escutar a porta se abrindo e os passos no corredor.

OK.

Talvez não seja difícil ligar, era o que eu pensava enquanto via Blaise Zabini entrando na sala e me encarando, em expectativa.

Ah, diabos, por que Ginevra Weasley não pode ser como qualquer outra mulher?

Por que ela simplesmente não liga para mim?

"E Draco."-disse Zabini, completamente divertido ao ver o quanto eu parecia confuso (tenho certeza que eu parecia confuso nesse momento).-"Ligue logo. Porque do jeito que ela está desesperada por um novo namorado é bem capaz que amanhã de manhã tenha a foto dela em um desses tablóides."

Peguei o telefone, imediatamente.

"Qual é o número?"-perguntei a Zabini.

"Você saiu com ela... e não pediu o telefone?"-perguntou Blaise.-"Meu Deus, o que fizeram com Draco Malfoy?"

Apenas revirei os olhos.

"Você vai me falar ou não?"-falei.-"Além do mais, as _mulheres_ que pedem o _meu_ número."

"Comodismo."-ele retrucou.

Zabini foi até a mesa e puxou a ficha de Ginevra Weasley.

E agora eu me pergunto: por que ele não me mostrou isso _antes_?

Ele escreveu o número em um pedaço de papel e simplesmente sumiu com aquela ficha.

Blaise Zabini simplesmente não entende que nós estamos prestes a declarar dupla falência.

Eu disquei os números e esperei.

Um toque.

Dois toques.

Por que ela não atende essa porcaria de telefone?

E por que eu estou ficando incrivelmente nervoso enquanto eu espero por Ginevra Weasley?

É...

Talvez eu só esteja assim porque ela é a primeira mulher que eu tenho que correr atrás.

Porque ela é a primeira que simplesmente não ficou hipnotizada pela minha beleza ou por qualquer atributo que_ eu_ tenho.

Ou, então, porque ela é simplesmente Ginevra Weasley.

**CONTINUA... **

Escutando Fix You – The Offspring

N/A: Olá a todos!!!

Sim, eu demorei um pouquinho mais. Mas culpem os vestibulares da Unesp e da Unifesp que decidiram que seria muito legal colocarem as provas todas na mesma semana.

E junte isso a minha formatura, então, não tive muito tempo para sequer sentar em frente ao pc e abrir o arquivo.

Bom, vocês tiveram o capítulo pós encontro. Eu tinha começado com o encontro propriamente dito, mas eu simplesmente não gostei, então, tive aquele surto básico e apaguei tudo.

Então, vocês já repararam que a Gina foi alertada pelas suas amigas que namorar Draco Malfoy tem as suas vantagens. Principalmente, em relação aos outros namorados que a Gina poderia arranjar. Apenas lembrem disso, OK? Porque isso vai ser meio importante daqui para frente.

Bom, quanto ao triângulo, eu andei pensando um pouquinho sobre eles e acho que vocês já estão entendendo uma grande parte, né? Acho que não vale a pena simplesmente esconder de vocês XD.

Já o Draco... ah, o Draco, como falar dele e não pensar logo na palavra convencido-mor? Eu simplesmente adoro escrever sobre um personagem que não vê problema em se considerar o melhor – porque, de fato, ele se acha isso.

E, só para terminar isso daqui e simplesmente responder as reviews, a descrição do encontro feito pela Carmen (você sabe, o quente, doce e passional) foi inspirado na descrição da comunidade Huddy (House e Cuddy) do orkut. Já faz um tempinho que eu queria colocar a descrição do Ausiello em alguma fic minha.

Ah, sim, vou agradecer!

Um gigantesco obrigada a:

**Yu XD: **Atualizei justamente no dia em que você mandou review! Espero que goste desse cap e que continue acompanhando a fic! Beijoos!

**Munyra Fassina:** Hey! Fico muito feliz ao ver que você gostou do Draco e da Gina! Não demorei muito, né? Espero que tenha gostado! Beijoos!

**Miss Funny:** E esse? O que achou? Beijooos!

**Uzumari weasley:** É uma cena... bem imaginável, né? Bom, eu, pelo menos, na situação da Gina... faria a mesma coisa XD. Olha, até entendo por ela ter confundido com o Harry. Imagina um cara que sempre te entrega lírios – durante ONZE anos- é meio impossível você não associar uma coisa a outra. Quanto ao Harry... apenas espere XD. Beijos e espero que tenha gostado!

**Gabii:** Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado! E espero que tenha gostado também desse! Beijooos!

**Helena Malfoy:** Acho que nesse cap o Draco não estava tão seguro assim. Espero que tenha gostado! Beijoos!

**Princesa Chi:** Assisti domingo! E concordo, tem várias músicas que eu não entendi porque eles colocaram no soundtrack. O que achou do filme? Ah, esses paparazzi vão ser um pequeno problema para a Gina XD. Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijoos!

**riton:** Que bom que você adorou! O que achou desse? Beijoos!

**Audrey W.** **Gailey: **É, é bem mais trabalhada do que A espiã. Essa fic tem me feito pensar MUITO mais do que qualquer outra que eu tenha escrito! Espero que goste do cap! Beijoos!

**Loh Malfoy:** Que bom que você está gostando! E esse? O que achou? Beijoos!

**Lil:** Obrigada, antes de tudo, pelas cinco reviews! Desculpe a demora, mas espero que você continue acompanhando! Beijoos!

**marycena:** Um pouco confusos? É, acho que você foi bem boazinha XD. Bom, espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Beijoos!

**Ginny Danae Malfoy:** Desculpe a demora da att!!! E espero que você tenha gostado! Beijoos!

**Shadow's Fairy:** A Gina sempre vai parecer meio louca nas minhas fics XD. Espero que você esteja gostando! Beijoos!

**Lika Slytherin:** Acabei demorando um pouquinho, né? Obrigada pelos parabéns e espero que você continue acompanhando! Beijoos!

**L.** **Fernii: **Que bom! E esse? O que achou? Beijoos!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:** Fico MUITO feliz ao ver que você gostou do cap passado! Bom, se eu fosse a Gina, eu ficaria completamente enlouquecida ao ver que o meu provável futuro namorado é Draco Malfoy, mas essa reação dela foi meio razoável, não acha? Principalmente, levando em conta que ela não esperava, jamais, encontra-lo novamente XD. Bom, você teve mais algumas informações sobre o triângulo, né? Bom, acabei demorando um pouquinho mais, mas espero que você esteja gostando! Beijoos!

**Dandy Fairy Lily:** MUITA coincidência XD. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado! O que achou desse?

Bom, eu postei na véspera e tudo o mais, mas acho que a vontade é o que conta, né?

**FELIZ NATAL A TODOS!** Muita comida boa, muita bebida boa (só não exagerem, OK?) e muitos presentes ;)

E como é improvável que eu poste antes do dia 31 de dezembro, já vou deixar aqui, um pequeno recado:

**Que o ano que está chegando... seja simplesmente perfeito.**

**Que vocês consigam realizar tudo o que vocês planejaram (ou não. Vocês sabem, aquelas coisas que são empurradas no meio do nosso caminho, mas que dê tudo certo).**

**Que vocês tenham saúde, paz, dinheiro (porque, convenhamos, isso é um pouco importante) e amor.**

**Que vocês mantenham as velhas amizades.**

**Que vocês arranjem novos amigos.**

**Assim, um próspero ano novo para todos!**

Obrigada a quem leu tudo o que eu escrevi! Ah, sim, espero as suas críticas e sugestões!

Beijos,

Anaisa.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo Sete**

"_O que ele está fazendo aqui?"-perguntou Trisha, enquanto ela e Jennifer viam Bradley entrando na lanchonete._

"_Eu pedi que ele viesse."-foi o que ela respondeu, evitando o olhar da melhor amiga._

_Ela teria coragem?_

**Weasley**

"Alô?"-eu falei, tentando não parecer tão assustada.

Porque eu já sabia que era a minha mãe. Você sabe, me agradecendo por ter casado pela sétima vez – e não ter mandado o convite de casamento.

Mamãe não acredita que os jornais podem simplesmente contar _pequenas_ mentirinhas.

Enfim, eu estava à espera de uma bronca enorme, quando eu escutei a voz de um _homem_.

E isso me fez pirar.

"Hum.. oi. Acho que você ligou no número errado."-eu me vi respondendo.

Acho que agora eu entendo porque ninguém pede para sair comigo. Porque eu nunca encontro alguém.

Porque diferente de qualquer pessoa normal, eu não pergunto um 'Oi! Com quem você quer falar?', não, eu faço coisas patéticas desse tipo.

E eu entendo totalmente porque ninguém me respondeu. Porque quando você recebe uma resposta desse tipo, você tem que receber esse tipo de punição.

"Hum... você está aí?"-perguntei, tentando parecer mais agradável.

"Lógico. Estou aqui."-foi o que ele respondeu.-"Hum, eu liguei para a casa de Ginevra Weasley?"

OK.

Ele quer falar comigo.

"É, isso mesmo."-eu respondi, nervosa.-"Quem está falando?"

"Draco Malfoy."-ele respondeu.-"Ela está aí?"

Quase derrubei o telefone.

Como assim? Como Draco Malfoy quer falar comigo se, no nosso último encontro, eu simplesmente não falei nada?

"É ela que está falando."-foi o que eu consegui responder.

--------------------------------------

**Malfoy.**

"É ela que está falando."

"Ah, ótimo."-falei, relutante.-"Então, como você está?"

Eu estava puxando papo.

Meu Deus, o que diabos está acontecendo comigo?

Em primeiro lugar, eu nunca ligo para uma mulher. Se ela gostou de mim (o que é óbvio porque eu sou demais),_ ela_ liga para mim.

Em segundo lugar, quando essa mulher liga para mim, ela _imediatamente_ me convida para sair.

Em terceiro lugar, se eu realmente gostei dessa mulher, eu aceito, então... nós temos um segundo encontro.

E não passa disso.

"Acho que estou bem, Malfoy."-ela respondeu.-"Desculpe, mas como você conseguiu o meu número?"

Ela me pegou.

Será que realmente seria ruim se eu falasse que procurei na lista telefônica? Quero dizer, eu não quero que ela pense que eu sou uma pessoa totalmente desesperada para sair com ela. OK, talvez eu esteja, mas não porque eu _gosto_ dela ou qualquer coisa assim.

Além do mais, eu acho que eu não estou tão desesperado. Tudo bem que está em jogo a fortuna dela e tudo o mais, mas mesmo assim.

Enquanto eu fazia caretas, pensando em alguma desculpa, eu a escutei:

"Você ainda está aí?"

"Lógico."-falei, tentando não parecer tão nervoso.-"Eu meio que pedi a Zabini o seu telefone."-expliquei.

"Então, você ainda conversa com ele?"-ela perguntou, desconfiada.

Nunca poderia falar: 'Não, na verdade, eu meio que moro com ele. Você sabe, de favor.'

Então, ela veria que eu sou um cara que quer dar um golpe.

"Ele é dono da agência, certo?"-falei, lentamente.-"Além disso, eu meio que me senti mal com o nosso primeiro encontro. Ou melhor, eu me senti meio inseguro porque eu tive a certeza que você não gostou."

Weasley não respondeu.

"Você está aí?"-foi a minha vez de perguntar.

"Estou."-ela falou.-"Foi muito... gentil da sua parte, Malfoy."

Uau.

Isso foi... apenas uau.

"Então, o que você quer fazer amanhã?"-perguntei, tentando colocar o tom de flerte nessa simples pergunta.

------------------------------------------------

**Weasley**

Como assim?

O que eu quero fazer amanhã?

Ah, meu Deus, que tal... ficar longe de você?

Mas eu lembrei. Não faço a mínima idéia de onde apareceu, mas de repente, eu me lembrei... de Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, nessa minha visão louca, apenas me olhava de uma maneira sombria, enquanto apenas balançava a cabeça, em negação.

Acho que eu fiz uma cara de desafio. Algo do tipo: 'Então, tente me deter'.

Só que lógico que ele não fez isso. Harry apenas continuou me encarando.

Então, apertando mais um pouco o telefone, eu me vi dizendo:

"Nós poderíamos almoçar."-eu falei, tentando parecer bem feliz com o fato de ele ter puxado o assunto, mas, acredite, eu estava pirando totalmente com essa idéia.-"O que você tem em mente?"

Ele demorou um tempo para me responder, mas, por fim, disse:

"A gente poderia ir ao cinema depois."

Meu Deus.

Cinema?

Draco Malfoy está me chamando para ir ao cinema? Ah, meu Deus, como assim?

"Ou nós poderíamos ir mais devagar."-ele acrescentou.

'Nós'?

Desde quando existe um 'nós' nessa história?

Eu não estou em um relacionamento com Draco Malfoy, estou?

"Não acho que isso está muito rápido, Malfoy."-eu me vi falando, enquanto partes do meu cérebro queriam gritar: 'Eu não tenho um relacionamento com você, seu maníaco'.-"Só não faço a mínima idéia do que está passando. Você sabe, no cinema."

Por que eu disse isso?

Será que isso me faz parecer desesperada por um namorado?

"Eu vou procurar algo."-ele disse, confiante.

Só que isso me fez ter medo dele. Sério, o que ele está aprontando?

"Ótimo."-falei, a minha voz subindo umas três oitavas (puro pânico?).-"Sinto muito, Malfoy, mas eu tenho que desligar."

"Ah, claro."-ele respondeu.-"Mas eu acho que eu preciso saber onde eu te encontro. Você sabe, para o almoço de amanhã."

Meu Deus.

Como eu me esqueci disso?

Sério, eu acho que onze anos saindo com o mesmo cara, me faz pensar que todas as pessoas do mundo possuem o meu endereço.

Só que... ele não pode vir até o meu apartamento! Não quando eu ainda não tenho certeza se ele é um maníaco ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

"Eu tenho que ir até a sede do Profeta, amanhã."-falei, lentamente.-"Você pode me encontrar na frente da sede do jornal meio-dia, mais ou menos."

"Estarei lá, Weasley."-ele falou.-"Então... até lá."-e desligou.

Ah, meu Deus.

Eu tinha um segundo encontro... com _ele._

-----------------------------

**Weasley**

"Pontual como sempre, Weasley."-disse Dino Thomas.-"Só espero que os conselhos tenham ficado melhores."

Como sempre, ele implicava com os meus conselhos.

OK.

Eu até entendo que ultimamente, os meus conselhos eram _contra_ o amor, só que sinceramente?

Acho que essas mulheres que vivem me escrevendo... são completamente neuróticas.

Como essa, por exemplo:

"_Querida Ginevra,_

_Eu simplesmente amo os seus livros. Assim, como uma grande expert em romance (que eu sei que você é. E sei totalmente porque você está se reconstruindo sem aquele Potter idiota), você poderia me aconselhar?_

_Bom, eu o amo. Ele não me ama mais. Ou pelo menos, é o que parece. Nós saímos juntos há dois meses. Só que diferente de mim, ele não se interessa em saber o que eu fiz durante todo o meu dia. Ele sequer pergunta o que eu sonhei. Se ele soubesse que desde que nós nos conhecemos... eu sonho que ele me entrega um enorme anel de noivado._

_Ah meu Deus, eu estaria me precipitando ao pensar em noivado? Por que como eu posso pensar em ficar noiva de uma pessoa... que aparentemente não me ama mais?_

_Por favor, me ajude. Eu vivo um enorme dilema nesse momento._

_-S."_

Sério, o que eu devo responder?

Eu não posso falar que eu não a entendo. Porque eu vivi durante onze anos da minha vida desejando um anel de noivado.

E em vez disso, eu recebi um pé na bunda.

Acho que se elas são neuróticas... eu também sou. O que me faz entender por que elas vivem escrevendo para mim.

Seja neurótica... e você atrai pessoas neuróticas.

"Você está com mais tato."-disse Thomas, atraindo a minha atenção.-"Mas acho que você deveria insistir no fato que ela deve deixá-lo falar também. Porque parece que ela não dá espaço."

Era sempre assim.

Eu entregava o texto.

Ele começava a discutir os meus conselhos.

"A minha frase foi emblemática, Thomas." –respondi, pegando o pergaminho da mão dele e procurando no texto as palavras exatas, quando as encontrei, comecei a ler.-"Não existe diálogo se apenas uma pessoa conversa. Então, não é melhor você deixá-lo falar?"

Thomas apenas ficou quieto.

"Então, você vai publicar ou não?"-eu perguntei.-"Por que eu tenho mais coisas para fazer."

"Está bem."-ele falou.-"Hum, acho que dá para publicar isso."

"Excelente, Thomas."-respondi.-"Já fiz tudo o que eu tinha que fazer aqui, então, eu..."

"Pegue as cartas que chegaram para você. Bom, você sabe que a Romilda Vane vai se casar, então, precisamos que você a substitua."

OK.

Romilda Vane vai se casar.

Ah, meu Deus, até ela?

"Vou fazer o possível."-falei, enquanto tentava não ficar totalmente louca com o fato de todo mundo se casar... enquanto eu continuo totalmente sozinha.

"E ela mandou te entregar o convite."-e nisso Thomas me passou o envelope creme.-"Ela espera realmente que você vá ao casamento dela."

"Obrigada."-falei.-"Vou fazer o possível."

Vou fazer o possível? O que eu estou dizendo? Eu e Romilda Vane nem somos amigas.

"Você vai ter que me entregar nessa sexta, Weasley."-ele avisou.-"Se possível, ache algo menos idiota do que 'ele não quer saber sobre os meus sonhos'. Sério, essas mulheres não têm vida própria, não?"

Apenas assenti porque eu, sinceramente, não estava com a mínima vontade de ficar discutindo.

E também porque era praticamente meio-dia.

-------------------------------------

**Malfoy**

Eu estava em frente a sede do Profeta Diário.

Olhei de maneira ansiosa para o relógio. Meio-dia.

Na frente da sede do jornal... não havia nenhuma cabeça ruiva.

Ah, ótimo, foi o que eu pensei, ela não vem. Ginevra Weasley quer que eu fique parado aqui na frente apenas para morrer congelado.

Porque é isso que ela faria.

"Malfoy?"-ela disse, parando na minha frente.-"Uau, você veio."

Eu podia sentir o tom descrente da sua voz.

Ah, obrigado, Weasley, por acreditar que eu não apareceria.

É, se você soubesse o porquê de eu estar aqui... é, acho que você desejaria muito mais que eu não estivesse vindo.

---------------------------------

**Weasley**

Sério.

Por que ele apareceu?

Quero dizer, eu estava ansiosa para ver se ele aparecia mesmo.

Mas nos meus pensamentos... Draco Malfoy não se encontrava aqui. Em frente a Sede do Profeta, quero dizer.

Ah, meu Deus, então, eu vou ter que sair com ele?

"Aqui estou eu."-ele falou e me deu um sorriso.

Não acredito que Draco Malfoy sorriu para _mim_. Ele só sorria para mim quando fazia um comentário sarcástico sobre a minha família. Mas aquele sorriso não era para mim. Era para fazer os seus asseclas _rirem _de mim.

E eu posso não saber das coisas, mas aquele sorriso era diferente.

Bom, pelo menos, parecia.

"Ótimo."-falei.-"Então, alguma idéia de onde nós podemos almoçar?"

Ele ficou quieto durante alguns segundos, porém, antes que eu falasse qualquer coisa, Draco Malfoy estendeu a mão para mim.

O que diabos ele estava pensando?

Só que antes que eu pudesse dar um passo para trás, Draco Malfoy falou:

"Acho que eu conheço um lugar."

**CONTINUA...**

Escutando: The Killers – A Dustland Fairytale

N/A: Olá gente!

Hum… espero que vocês aceitem as minhas desculpas, acabei renegando um pouco essa fic por causa de _Antes de tudo, a versão dele_, o especial de três capítulos D/G que eu estou escrevendo (ah, é UA, mas acho que tá bem legal, então, dêem uma olhada, OK?).

Bom, quanto a Meu Acompanhante... confesso, tive uma dificuldade enorme para escrever esse cap.

Ah, sim, para quem sentiu falta de Zabini, Carmen e Luna... achei melhor tirar um pouco a atenção dos três porque toda a estória do triângulo, vai aparecer daqui a alguns capítulos.

Outra coisa: Dino Thomas apareceu! Eu precisava mostrar o outro trabalho da Gina. Sim, foi meio inspirado em 'Ídolo Teen' da Meg Cabot. Espero que tenham gostado dessa parte.

Agora, vou responder as reviews:

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **Ah, o Blaise não apareceu nesse, né? Acho que action 'verdadeira' vai demorar, mas quem sabe... não aparece alguma coisa? Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Beijoos!

**Helena Malfoy:** Desculpe a demora! E espero que você tenha gostado ;). Beijoos!

**Uzumari weasley:** Acredite, é super normal eu não gostar do cap...(e apaga-lo inteiro) só que depois eu fico toda arrependida. Quanto ao Blaise, bom, ele é meio dramático, né? Obrigada pela review! E espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Beijoos!

**Ginny Danae Malfoy:** Fico muito feliz ao saber que você gostou do cap passado! Sim, o Draco correndo atrás é até cômico. Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Beijoos

**Princesa Chi:** Um ótimo ano novo para você também (totalmente atrasado).Sim, eu também assisti Crepúsculo. Teve umas partes que eu fiquei toda: mas não era assim O.O, mas achei melhor que as adaptações de Harry Potter XD. Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijoos!9

**Shadow's Fairy:** Desculpa pelos caps menores (mas juro que eu tendo aumentá-los!). Desejo também um excelente 2009 para vocês (meio atrasado, mas enfim...)! Beijos e espero que tenha gostado!

**ana gabi:** Desculpe a demora! E aí? O que achou?

**lydhyamsf:** Ah, juntos, juntos, vai demorar um pouquinho. Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijoos!

**pah:** Obrigada pelo 'feliz ano novo'. Desejo totalmente o mesmo para você (só atrasei uns 2 meses XD)! Obrigada pela review! O que achou desse? Beijos!

**Munyra Fassina:** Olha, action vai demorar um pouquinho (action, action de verdade). Obrigada e espero que 2009 seja um ótimo ano para você! Beijos!

**riton:** Desculpe a demora! O que achou do cap? Beijoos!

**Miko Nina Chan:** Siiim e nesse cap, eles se encontraram de novo! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijoos!

**Gaabii:** Draco? Apenas um 'HOT' para ele XD. Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijoos!

Obrigada a todas as pessoas que estão lendo!

Espero o comentário de vocês.

Beijos,

Anaisa


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo Oito**

"_Jennifer segurou a mão de Braddley. Ele apenas respondeu, apertando-a com força._

_Ela se sentiu, naquele momento, feliz."_

**Weasley**

Depois de dois minutos completamente parada, eu segurei o braço de Draco Malfoy.

"Se você quer aparatar."-eu falei.-"Vá em frente."

Malfoy olhou para a minha mão segurando o seu braço.

"Acho que você tem que segurar com _mais_ força, Weasley."-ele disse, com aquele sorriso irônico.-"Não gostaria de deixá-la aqui."

OK.

Eu realmente acredito que você não quer me deixar aqui porque eu sou o amor da sua vida.

Com uma expressão de puro sofrimento, apertei um pouco mais o braço do homem à minha frente.

"E se você se aproximasse um pouco mais..."-ele disse, mostrando que o meu braço estava praticamente esticado.

Relutante, dei dois passos para frente.

Ele sorriu.

E, no momento seguinte, nós aparatamos.

-------------------------------------------------

**Malfoy**

Eu senti imediatamente o cheiro do mar.

"Onde nós estamos?"-perguntou Ginevra Weasley.

"Em Brighton."-respondi.-"Acho que poderíamos ir até ao Love's Fish."

"Love's Fish?"-ela falou, a voz subindo três oitavas.

"É."-eu falei, puxando-a pelo braço do beco de onde nós aparatamos.

Mesmo que estivéssemos no outono, o tempo em Brighton estava mais agradável do que em Londres. Ginevra Weasley deu um sorriso ao ver que não estávamos mais em baixo de uma grande nuvem cinza, mas ao ver que eu a observava, ela parou de sorrir e ficou mais séria.

E isso apenas me divertiu.

"Estamos perto."-eu falei. Apontando para uma fachada discreta.-"Bom, como você é uma pessoa famosa... achei melhor escolher um lugar mais discreto."

Meia verdade, como sempre.

O dono do restaurante me devia algum dinheiro, dos meus velhos tempos em Brighton.

Nada melhor do que poder comer de graça, certo?

E seria ótimo rever Elizabeth, a mulher do dono do restaurante. Adoraria jogar na cara daquela que eu estava ali. Ainda bonito e jovem.

E com uma mulher _bem_ mais rica do que ela.

Abri a porta do Love's Fish e a segurei para Weasley. Ela entrou no restaurante. Seus olhos analisaram minuciosamente o lugar. Pude a ver mais calma ao perceber que as pessoas do restaurante mal a notaram. Elas apenas continuaram a comer o que quer que elas tivessem pedido.

"Acho que seria melhor se pegássemos aquela mesa."-ela disse, indicando a mesa que estava mais ao fundo.

"Claro."-eu falei, sorrindo.

Tentei colocar a mão nas suas costas, como se fosse guiá-la. Ginevra Weasley percebeu, levantou uma sobrancelha e disse:

"Acho que eu sei muito bem o caminho."

Uau.

_Ginevra Weasley: 1._

_Draco Malfoy: 0._

------------------------------

**Weasley**

Ele me olhou espantado.

Draco Malfoy não começaria a me tocar.

Não mesmo. Já não chega toda essa história de 'vamos aparatar juntos'.

E eu só o deixei segurar o meu braço depois... porque eu ainda estava absorvendo toda essa história de Brighton.

Não que eu não goste muito de Brighton. Só não tenho boas lembranças.

Apenas isso.

Ele foi comigo até a mesa mais afastada (longe da janela, longe dos paparazzi, longe de qualquer pessoa que me reconheça e decida chamar a cidade inteira para me ver) e,antes que eu esperasse, Draco Malfoy puxava a cadeira para mim.

Lancei o meu melhor olhar sarcástico.

"Você é a minha convidada, Weasley."-ele explicou.-"E eu não acho certo fazer a própria dama puxar a cadeira."

Espera.

O quê?

Dama.

Ele me chamou de _dama._

_Ginevra Weasley: 1._

_Draco Malfoy: 1._

"Tudo bem."-eu respondi, enquanto, por dentro, metade do meu cérebro ficava em êxtase (convenhamos, o Harry não fazia isso comigo) e a outra só pensava que Draco Malfoy tentava me enganar com todo esse cavalheirismo.-"Só acho meio exagerado essa sua atitude."-falei, enquanto sentava.

Preciso dizer que eu disse a última frase... com nenhuma calma?

OK.

Meu cérebro tem problema com cavalheirismo. Acho que isso está ficando cada vez mais claro.

Draco Malfoy para empurrar a cadeira, encostou levemente a mão no meu ombro, só que antes que ele empurrasse, ele se aproximou e disse no meu ouvido:

"Acho que você merece essa _minha_ atitude."

_Ginevra Weasley: 1._

_Draco Malfoy:2._

OK.

Não adianta ser hostil. Ele vai bancar o homem todo cavalheiro e bonzinho para cima de mim?

Então, ÓTIMO.

Se ele quer gentileza. Ele vai ter gentileza.

Dei o meu melhor sorriso para Draco Malfoy. Virei-me para ficar a sua frente.

Segurei o seu braço e respondi:

"Eu fico tão feliz ao ver como você me trata, Draco."

Antes que ele pudesse responder, eu já me virava e começava a brincar com o porta-guardanapo.

Mas eu sabia.

Ele ficara abalado.

Então...

_Ginevra Weasley: 2_

_Draco Malfoy:2_

_---------------------------------_

**Malfoy**

"Eu fico tão feliz ao ver como você me trata, Draco".

Ela me chamou de Draco.

Sendo que, antes, se eu ousasse a chamar de Ginevra, ela teria um ataque histérico.

Mas usar o meu santo nome em vão? Lógico que não.

Ela não pode achar que vai ganhar. Ela não acredita realmente que eu vou ficar todo perturbado com essa súbita gentileza dela, vai?

OK.

Eu estou perturbado.

Não adianta ser rude. Eu não posso deixá-la perceber que eu estou tão perturbado.

Então, respirei fundo, fui para o meu lugar e sentei-me a sua frente.

Ela parou de mexer naquele porta-guardanapo ridículo e perguntou:

"Brighton? Por que essa cidade?"

Sorri quando ela perguntou.

Eu estava esperando essa pergunta.

E eu já sabia que a minha resposta, garantiria mais um ponto.

"Achei que você gostaria de um lugar mais quente."-falei, calmamente.-"Eu lembro o quanto você estava com frio naquele dia, Ginevra."

Ela ficou muda.

_Draco Malfoy:3_

_Ginevra Weasley:2_

-----------------------------------

**Weasley**

Espera aí.

Quem é ele para falar o _meu_ nome?

E quem é ele para presumir se eu gosto de um lugar mais quente ou não?

Tá, eu gosto de lugares mais quentes, mas mesmo assim. Draco Malfoy não deve presumir coisas sobre a _minha_ pessoa.

Então, eu comecei a analisar as minhas possibilidades – você sabe, do que eu farei em seguida.

Não, não posso começar a gritar que ele é um maníaco que não me conhece.

Não, não posso sair correndo também.

Ainda mais ao saber que Draco Malfoy está ganhando. É simplesmente um absurdo pensar que ele pode ganhar qualquer coisa.

"Nunca estive em Brighton."-menti, porque foi a única coisa que veio a minha mente.

OK. Omiti que eu já estive na cidade com Harry Potter e que foi justamente aqui que eu pensei que ele iria me pedir em casamento.

Apenas uma pequena omissão.

"É uma maravilhosa cidade."-ele disse.-"Acho que nós não deveríamos ir ao cinema."-ele fez uma pausa e sorriu.-"Não hoje."

_Draco Malfoy: 4_

_Ginevra Weasley:2_

Desgraçado.

Apenas, eu pensei, tente desestabilizá-lo.

Assim, inclinei para Draco Malfoy e perguntei, fingindo um interesse enorme (acredite: por dentro, eu tinha vontade de matá-lo por ser tão insuportável):

"O que você está pensando, Draco?"

Ele viu que a minha mão estava em cima da mesa.

Draco Malfoy, no momento seguinte, pôs a mão em cima da minha.

Antes que eu pudesse gritar por socorro, ele já dizia:

"Eu acho que eu deveria... fazer você adivinhar."

_Draco Malfoy:5_

_Ginevra Weasley:2_

--------------------------------------------

**Malfoy**

Apenas admita, Weasley, eu ganhei.

Foi apenas isso o que eu pensei, enquanto via Ginevra Weasley ficando cada vez mais vermelha. Ela olhava para a sua mão, presa na minha. Ela absorvia as minhas palavras.

Eu realmente esperava um: 'Malfoy, você venceu.', mas isso não chegou a acontecer.

Porque Elizabeth se aproximava.

**CONTINUA...**

Escutando: If there's a rocket tie me to – Snow Patrol

N/A:Olá a todos!!!!

Bom, como vocês estão? Antes de tudo, sinto MUITO pela demora, mas preciso realmente dizer que eu estou... entrando em desespero? Então, com todas as mudanças no vestibular (oh, pessoas que fazem as provas... é realmente necessário enfiar mais matérias? Oh, pessoal da Unesp, o que diabos vocês vão pedir em EDUCAÇÃO FÍSICA?).

Enfim, deixando todas as minhas perguntas (que convenhamos, ninguém vai responder), vamos voltar para a fic.

Sinto muito, mas eu realmente não gostei desse cap. Eu sei que ele está minúsculo e tudo o mais, mas eu acho muito difícil fazer os dois se aproximarem porque, convenhamos, a Gina é louca e o Draco tem uma mente... meio peculiar, por assim dizer.

E espero realmente que o cap não tenha muitos erros de português (eu reli umas duas vezes, mas sempre deixo escapar alguma coisa) e que vocês tenham tido uma opinião diferente da minha!

Ah, eu já comecei o próximo cap! Pensei nele no meio da minha aula de geometria e eu acho que ele vai ficar melhor do que esse último.

Bom, vou responder de maneira mais rápida as reviews, mas saibam que eu AMEI todas! Fiquei muito feliz ao recebê-las!

Então, um muito obrigada a: **Princesa Chi** (Espero que tenha achado engraçado esse cap!),** Kaaren.** (é, seria MUITO estranho se ele já estivesse apaixonado pela Gina, mas quem sabe mais para frente?),**Miaka-ELA, Uzumari weasley** (asseclas: no estilo de partidário, tipo, os que apoiavam o Draco. Olha, juro que eu tentei aumentar esse cap, mas eu já tinha planejado esse final, entende?)**, ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, Ginny Danae Malfoy, Yu XD, Munyra Fassina, Helena Malfoy** (to continuando! Desculpe a demora!)**, Ara Robert, Vivika Malfoy **(se eu não me engano, a Vane era da Grifinória.)**, Guilherme McKinnon, marycena** (acho que metade do mundo ADORA imaginar a cara do Harry XD)**, Bih.** (meu Deus, eu reli o capítulo passado... e me deu AQUELA vontade de me encolher de vergonha por tanto 'meio que' que eu coloquei no capítulo. Obrigada por ter comentado. Juro que quando eu terminar a fic, eu vou editar todos os caps. Quanto Thomas/Carmen... quem sabe?)**, ana gabi** (me senti MUITO fênix ao ler o seu comentário XD)**, Gaabii** (moça, cadê a atualização da sua fic? Ah, eu tão bom ver um 'que vontade de socar o Dino', me faz lembrar de A espiã XD) **e Shadow's Fairy** (eu respondi uma parte da sua review, né? Siiim, as faíscas já começaram!).

Obrigada a todos que ainda acompanham.

Beijos e espero comentários

Ana


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo Nove**

"'_Ela está aqui'.-disse Trisha._

_Jennifer não agüentou._

_Encheu mais um copo de bebida. E bebeu de um gole só."_

**Malfoy**

Eu pude ver o olhar de Elizabeth cravado no meu.

Analisei rapidamente a mulher. Seis anos podem fazer diferença, mas não em Elizabeth.

Ela apenas estreitou os olhos em direção a Weasley. Elizabeth parou a minha frente, praticamente jogou os dois cardápios na mesa e disse:

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ginevra Weasley olhou para mim, sem entender nada.

"Olá, Liz."-falei, sorrindo.-"Isso ainda é um restaurante, certo?"

"Você não é bem-vindo aqui."-ela disse, ríspida.-"Vá embora."

A mulher ruiva ao meu lado apenas levantou a sobrancelha. Ignorei-a e retruquei:

"Acho que Patrick gostaria de me ver."

Liz, de imediato, ficou pálida.

"Acho que ele gostaria muito de escutar o que eu tenho a dizer."-continuei, sorrindo.

"Você quer o mesmo de sempre?"-ela perguntou, tentando parecer mais agradável.

"Acho que vou deixá-la escolher."-falei, indicando a Weasley.-"O que você quer comer?"

----------------------------------------

**Weasley**

Em poucas palavras:

O que está acontecendo aqui?

"Só me dê um minuto."-eu falei, depois de dois longos segundos (lógico que para mim. Eu parecia extremamente devagar). Draco Malfoy e a tal de Liz estavam olhando para mim. Enquanto Malfoy parecia completamente deliciado com toda essa situação, pude ver a mulher assumindo, novamente, aquela postura de irritação.

Abri desajeitadamente o cardápio.

OK.

"Fish and chips¹."-eu falei, depois de um tempo.

Não suportava aqueles olhares de pura impaciência da mulher a minha frente.

E se ela bufasse mais uma vez, eu juro que eu a faria engolir o cardápio.

"Fish and chips."-Draco Malfoy repetiu.-"É, acho que isso seria muito bom."-ele sorriu para mim (tentando parecer um cara todo doce e amável) e tentou pegar, novamente, na minha mão.

Só que eu fui mais esperta porque, no momento seguinte, eu tirava a mão da mesa para pegar a minha bolsa.

Tá, não que eu vá fugir ou qualquer coisa assim.

Mas, convenhamos, esse encontro está cada vez mais estranho.

Draco Malfoy fingiu que ia pegar o cardápio que eu estivera segurando, mas, meu Deus, você tinha um ao seu lado.

Ela olhou, assim como eu, de maneira sarcástica para o loiro.

"Ótimo."-Liz falou, de maneira impaciente.-"Vão beber alguma coisa?"

"Suco de laranja."-eu falei, mas acredite, eu queria alguma coisa _bem_ alcoólica.

OK.

Eu não posso agir de uma maneira correta se eu estiver bêbada. Ignorei totalmente a idéia de pedir um gim com tônica.

"Uma cerveja?"-sugeriu Malfoy, já estendendo o cardápio para a mulher.

"Já vai começar a beber, Draco?"-a mulher perguntou.

Eu levantei a sobrancelha para o loiro.

Ela realmente o chamava pelo primeiro nome?

"Acho que seria melhor... um suco de laranja." – ele disse, depois de colocar o cardápio em cima da mesa.

--------------------------------------

**Malfoy**

Elizabeth, por acaso, estava tentando me ferrar na frente da Weasley?

Porque ela não vai conseguir. Meu Deus, ela é uma adulta, eu sou adulto. Por que ela não pode agir como uma?

Tá, talvez, eu não esteja agindo como um adulto, mas ela não tem o direito de ferrar o meu encontro.

O pior é ver que eu pedi suco de laranja. Eu odeio laranja. Eu odeio lembrar que a minha mãe me forçava a tomar suco de laranja todos os dias quando eu era criança (com a justificativa que suco de laranja me deixaria forte).

Ah, meu Deus, eu nunca falei tanto 'suco de laranja' na minha vida.

"Suco de laranja?"-ela disse.-"Você nunca pediu isso."

Ignorei o terceiro olhar de curiosidade de Ginevra Weasley.

"Eu quero isso."-falei, como se encerrasse o assunto.-"Se é tão difícil conseguir um suco, acho que estamos no lugar errado."

-----------------------------------

**Weasley**

Eu juro que eu tento entende-lo.

Ele realmente precisa ser todo grosso com a mulher?

Parabéns, Draco Malfoy, agora eu estou com vergonha por você.

A mulher bufou de irritação, mas disse:

"Lógico que temos."-logo acrescentou, sem a mínima vontade.-"Já trago o suco para vocês."

E saiu.

No momento seguinte, Draco Malfoy disse:

"Gostou do restaurante?"

Caramba.

Ele é louco.

"Achei agradável."-respondi, com sinceridade.-"Só não gostei da sua atitude."

Será que aquele placar ainda está valendo? Por que eu tenho certeza que eu acabei de marcar um ponto.

"Minha atitude?"-ele perguntou, confuso.-"O que você quer dizer?"

"Malfoy."-falei, ríspida.-"Quando você conheceu aquela mulher?"

----------------------------------------

**Malfoy**

Confesso que se alguma mulher falasse nesse tom, eu já a dispensaria.

Sinceramente? Não preciso de alguém tendo ciúme de mim.

Mas ela é Ginevra Weasley e eu tenho que suportar qualquer coisa. Só confesso que eu não acho tão ruim que _ela_ tenha todo esse ataque.

"Isso seria ciúme?"

Weasley ficou sem graça, mas retrucou:

"Acho que a palavra certa é _vingança_. Da sua parte."

"E por que eu vingaria de uma pessoa que eu não conheço?"-menti, descaradamente.

Ela me lançou um olhar sarcástico.

"Você tem certeza que não a conhece? Porque você disse o nome dela. É Liz, certo? E é realmente fácil alguém acertar o _seu_ nome, Malfoy."

Ela me pegou.

"Talvez eu a conheça."

"_Talvez._"-ela repetiu.-"Olha, não me use para deixá-la com ciúmes ou qualquer coisa assim."

"Eu não fiz isso."-falei, de maneira enfática.-"Meu Deus, vocês artistas são tão sensíveis."

----------------------------------

**Weasley**

Como é que é?

Sensível? Eu sou sensível?

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"-perguntei, indignada.

"Você está imaginando que eu quero deixá-la com ciúme."-ele disse, divertindo-se com toda essa situação.

"Não estou imaginando."-retruquei.-"Eu vi isso."

"Você é uma escritora."-ele disse.-"Escritores sempre tentam... interpretar todas as ações."

Ah, meu Deus.

Ele é o típico cara que tenta colocar a culpa em alguém.

Por que eu preciso passar por tudo isso?

_Seu livro_, disse a voz da razão da minha cabeça, _é o seu livro. Seu décimo bebê. Pelo amor de Deus, apenas seja agradável._

Não que isso seja fácil.

"Eu não tento interpretar todas as ações, Malfoy."-falei.-"Só não achei certo você tratá-la daquele jeito."

"O que você quer que eu faça?"

"Que tal... você começar a me contar a verdade?"

--------------------------------

**Malfoy**

Não mesmo.

Se eu contar toda a verdade, antes que eu chegue no meio da história... você terá fugido.

Vá por mim, Weasley, é melhor você ficar na moita.

Mas acho que uma _meia_ verdade não seria algo tão ruim.

"Bom."-comecei.-"Eu a conheço. Antes de sair do país, eu passei um tempo em Brighton."

Ginevra Weasley pareceu mais interessada.

"O que você fazia aqui?"-ela perguntou.

OK.

Acho que essa é a hora de mentir um pouquinho.

"Bom, meus pais tinham uma casa aqui."-falei.-"E achei melhor me mudar para cá."

É, meus pais tinham uma casa aqui e eu a acabei vendendo porque estava quase sem dinheiro.

Já falei que 'trabalhar' não se encaixava muito na minha vida, certo?

"Então, você fugiu de Londres para cá."-ela disse.-"Você só não me contou o que fazia aqui."

Será que seria tão ruim se eu falasse que eu não fazia nada? Que eu ficava observando o mar... ou jogando pôquer?

É. Acho que seria ruim.

Então, hora de mentir, novamente.

"Meu pai comprou esse restaurante, antes de morrer."-falei.-"Então, resolvi administrá-lo, mas... não deu certo. Foi assim que eu conheci Liz. Ela e o marido decidiram comprar o restaurante."

"Então, são apenas negócios."-Ginevra disse, as duas sobrancelhas arqueadas.-"Apenas negócios entre você e Liz?"

"Lógico que sim."-eu falei, mas acrescentei, rapidamente.-"Pelo menos da minha parte."

---------------------------------

**Weasley**

Certo.

Ele quer que eu realmente acredite nessa baboseira de: 'pelo menos da minha parte'?

Malfoy, eu não nasci ontem. Eu posso parecer uma mulher bobinha que foi enganada durante onze anos, mas eu não sou.

Além do mais, ela me enxergava como uma mulher completamente desagradável e você parecia achar toda essa situação maravilhosa.

"Suco de laranja?"-disse um homem.

Ele olhou para Draco Malfoy e apenas sorriu.

"Patrick."-disse Malfoy, de um jeito bem formal.

"Apenas um 'Patrick'?!"-o homem falou, colocando a bandeja em cima da mesa.-"Meu Deus, Draco, você não mudou em nada."-ele finalmente me notou. Arregalou os olhos.-"E sempre acompanhado de moças lindas."-ele continuou, todo alegre.-"Patrick Greenly."-estendeu a mão para mim.-"Mas espera um pouco... eu acho que eu conheço você."

Apertei a sua mão e falei:

"Muito prazer, Ginevra Weasley."

"Ah, meu Deus, eu não acredito!"-ele falou.-"Ginevra Weasley? A escritora? Uau, espere Liz saber disso."

"Eu já sei, Patrick."-a mulher disse, aparecendo ao lado do homem a minha frente. Ainda parecia extremamente irritada.-"Meu Deus, por que você está aqui? Você tem que coordenar aquela cozinha!"

"E qual é a graça de ser o cozinheiro _e_ dono desse lugar... se eu não posso observar os meus clientes?"-ele retrucou.-"Liz, você nem me avisou que Draco estava aqui!"

Ela olhou para Draco Malfoy, como se esperasse alguma coisa, mas, por fim, disse:

"Sinto muito, Patrick."

"Ainda mais com essa bela mulher."-ele insistiu.-"Meu Deus, como você não me falou que Ginevra Weasley estava aqui?"

"Não a reconheci de imediato."-Liz falou, friamente. Ela colocou os dois copos de suco de laranja na mesa.-"Vamos, Patrick, alguém tem que colocar ordem naquele lugar."-e apontou para o outro lado do salão.

Ele rolou os olhos.

"Ela ainda manda em mim."-ele disse, olhando para Draco, continuou.-"A comida de hoje é por minha conta. Pelos antigos tempos."-e para mim, disse.-"Draco é um grande amigo, senhorita. Ele sempre me ajudou. Ainda mais quando o restaurante estava com problemas, por assim dizer. Não o perca."-piscou para mim e saiu.

Tomei um gole do suco.

Percebi que Malfoy estava desconfortável.

"Então, Malfoy, o restaurante era seu? Ou eu que entendi errado o que Patrick acabou de dizer?"

--------------------------------------------

**Malfoy**

Ginevra Weasley observa demais.

Ah, meu Deus, como eu vou contar que o restaurante não era meu? Que eu e Patrick nos tornamos amigos por causa de uma briga no meio do principal cassino de Brighton?

"Bom, Weasley."-eu falei, procurando as palavras certas.-"É, o restaurante não era meu. Eu ajudei Patrick, mas você escutou isso também, certo?"

Ela apenas confirmou e disse:

"Não minta para mim, Malfoy."

Fiquei espantado.

As mulheres odeiam mentiras. Odeiam se sentirem enganadas.

E um 'não minta para mim, Malfoy' não é algo que eu esperava de Ginevra Weasley.

"É só isso?"-não consegui me conter. No momento seguinte, eu já ignorava o meu suco de laranja (argh!) e a encarava, completamente confuso.-"Você não vai começar a gritar?"

Ela levantou as duas sobrancelhas e perguntou:

"Você quer que eu faça isso?"

"Por Deus, não!"-respondi, automaticamente.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos.

Ginevra Weasley o quebrou:

"Então, você a ama."

"O quê?"-perguntei, espantado.

"Ela."-disse a Weasley, apontando para Liz que trazia os nossos pratos. A ruiva se virou para mim e continuou.-"E não minta."

"Não, não a amo."-falei. Ela levantou a sobrancelha, em resposta.-"E não estou mentindo."

------------------------------------

**Weasley**

Continuei cética.

Fala sério, eu sou uma escritora de livros _românticos_. E eu acho que eu consigo perceber muitas coisas. Principalmente, aquelas relacionadas aos relacionamentos.

"Duvido."-falei, tomando mais um gole do suco de laranja.

Ele pareceu um pouco irritado ao ver o meu ceticismo.

"Estou falando a verdade, Weasley."-ele insistiu.-"Se eu a amasse, o que você está supondo, eu estaria aqui. Com ela. Almoçando."

"Nem todos os amores são possíveis."-retruquei.-"E seria extremamente difícil você estar com ela _aqui_."

"Você entendeu."-ele disse.-"Eu quis dizer que eu teria um encontro com ela. E não com você."

"E quem disse que precisa amar alguém para ter um encontro?"-perguntei.

"O encontro será verdadeiro... se você não sente nada?"-replicou Malfoy.

Bom, eu acho que eu estou em um encontro.

E eu não sinto absolutamente nada por Draco Malfoy.

"Acho que não é necessário amar."-falei, enquanto Liz colocava o meu prato de comida.-"Você esteve apaixonado por todas as mulheres com quem se encontrou?"

------------------------------------------

**Malfoy**

Por quê?

Por que, diabos, ela tem que fazer todas essas perguntas?

"Você quer mais um suco de laranja?"-perguntei a Weasley.

"Meu copo ainda está cheio, obrigada."-ela retrucou.-"Você não respondeu a minha pergunta, Malfoy."

Liz estava parada, há alguns metros, e eu sabia que ela escutava absolutamente tudo.

Respirei fundo e disse:

"Não."- pude ver Liz voltando para a cozinha, totalmente furiosa.

Gina Weasley sorriu.

"Acho que é a primeira vez que você fala a verdade, Malfoy."

Depois dessa, eu realmente fiquei bravo.

OK.

Ela pode me odiar por todas as coisas do passado, mas ela não tem o direito de me chamar de mentiroso.

E tá, eu posso ter contado pequenas _mentirinhas_, mas quem disse que ela nunca contou nenhuma mentira?

"Tudo o que você falou hoje, Weasley, era verdade?"

"Lógico que sim."-ela respondeu, enfaticamente.

Rápido demais.

Foi a minha vez de fazer a minha cara de cético.

"Eu vou acreditar."-falei, ironicamente.

"Eu menti uma vez."-ela confessou.

Sorri, incentivando-a a continuar.

"Já estive em Brighton. E não gosto nenhum pouco da cidade."

Fiquei surpreso.

"O que aconteceu aqui?"-perguntei, interessado.

Ginevra Weasley parou por alguns momentos. Parecia que ela estava escolhendo as palavras.

"Pensei que Harry iria pedir a minha mão aqui. Isso foi há três anos."-ela tentou sorrir.-"Acho que depois da nossa viagem a Brighton, eu percebi que nós não estávamos bem."

"Então, você voltou para cá. _Comigo._"

Ela afastou o prato de comida e se levantou.

Confesso que eu fiquei confuso.

O que diabos ela estava fazendo?

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Indo embora."-ela disse.-"Ah, meu Deus, eu não posso continuar aqui."

--------------------------------------

**Weasley**

Eu estava transtornada.

"Espera aí."-ele disse.-"Como assim você vai embora?"

"Sinto muito."-falei.

Peguei a minha bolsa.

Draco Malfoy já estava de pé a minha frente.

"Saia da minha frente, Malfoy."-falei, irritada.

"Você não pode ir."-ele falou, num tom de urgência.

Malfoy passou a mão pelos cabelos e disse, de maneira mais calma:

"Não faça isso."-ele tentou segurar o meu braço.

Dei um passo para trás.

Por um lado, eu acreditava que eu não estava pronta. Você sabe, para sair com alguém, para encontrar alguém _especial._

E pensar que eu estou almoçando com Draco Malfoy não me ajuda em nada.

Por outro, eu tentava me concentrar na minha vida profissional. Afinal, a minha vida amorosa já está uma grande porcaria, então, eu não posso deixar que o meu lado que ainda tem algum sucesso também se estrague.

Enquanto eu pensava que eu deveria voltar para casa, sentar no sofá e engolir todo o sorvete o mais rápido possível, a parte mais... digamos, de _negócios_, me fez perceber que eu estaria me acabando se eu fizesse isso.

Respirei fundo e tentei não parecer tão absurdamente maluca.

"Está bem."-foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer.

E a única que também não pareceu tão ridícula.

Draco Malfoy sorriu.

"Acho que você deveria comer."-ele disse.-"Ainda está quente."

Apenas assenti.

E sentei novamente.

**CONTINUA...**

Escutando: Brighter – Paramore

N/A: Olá!!!

Hum... como vocês estão?

Bom, acho que eu demorei um pouquinho menos para postar, né (acreditem, é uma vitória para mim, demorar um mês)? E, além disso, o capítulo ficou bem maior! Sério, até fiquei toda: meu Deus, eu escrevi OITO páginas, mas como assim?

Enfim, siiim, tivemos uma parte do encontro. Digamos que eles estão se aproximando cada vez mais, né? Não que isso quer dizer que vocês terão actions porque eu, sinceramente, não consigo ver os dois se pegando ou qualquer coisa assim.

Espero que o capítulo tenha ficado mais agradável, ok?

E só para esclarecer, o ¹. Acho que vocês sabem que Fish and Chips é peixe empanado com batata frita, né? É um prato bem comum na Inglaterra (:

Tenho um tempinho a mais (entendam como: não vou ter aula e muito menos simulado amanhã), então, vou responder as reviews:

**Miaka-ELA:** Digamos que o cap não foi o meu favorito, mas fiquei imensamente feliz ao saber que você gostou ;). Espero que você goste desse cap também! Beijoos!

**Ginny Danae Malfoy:** Ah, espero que você tenha gostado desse! Porque ele ficou beeem maior, né? Beijoos!

**Munyra Fassina:** Fiquei tão feliz ao ver a sua review! Espero que tenha gostado desse também, ok? Beijoos!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:** Bom, eles estão "interagindo", né? Acho que esse é um bom sinal XD. Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap! E não esqueça... siim, vai ter action. Essa fic é D/G, no final das contas. Beijos!

**Christye-Lupin:** Demorei um pouquinho menos, né? Espero que você goste desse cap! Beijoos

**Princesa Chi:** Fico tããão feliz ao saber que você achou engraçado! Espero que você tenha gostado da participação da Liz, ok? Beijoos!

**Thais:** Nem me fale da Bella. Ainda tenho uma pequena síncope quando leio Eclipse XD. Espero que você tenha gostado do cap (ook... você leu umas partes por msn, né?)! Beijoos!

**ana gabi:** Demorei um pouquinho... menos, né? Espero que você tenha gostado!

**Yu xD:** HUhuaUHauha. Eu também deixaria o Draco ganhar de 100 x 0 (ok, mentira. Eu sou tão competitiva quanto a Gina. Tá, talvez até _pior_ que a Gina). Espero que você tenha gostado do cap! Beijoos!

**Vivika Malfoy:** Olha, a Elizabeth não é tão ruim assim. Ela só é meio... rancorosa. Desculpe a demora! Beijooos!

Obrigada a todas as reviews! E, de verdade, eu adoraria ver a minha caixa de e-mails lotada, então, mandem as suas reviews!

Beijos,

Anaisa

Ps.: Tenho twitter! É só procurar por anaasuzuki (sim, sou _muito_ criativa) e começar a me seguir por lá ;)


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo Dez.**

" '_É agora ou nunca'-pensou Jennifer._

_Ela contou até dez._

_E se preparou para entrar na sala'._

**Weasley**

"É aqui."-eu falei para Draco Malfoy.-"Bom, obrigada por me acompanhar."

Virei-me para subir as escadas, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer isso, Malfoy segurou meu braço.

Confesso que eu fiquei estática. Consegui dizer, depois de alguns segundos:

"Algum problema?"

"Amanhã."-ele disse.-"Posso te levar para jantar?"

Fiquei espantada.

"Não vai ser em Brighton."-ele disse, piscando para mim.-"A não ser que você queira voltar para lá."

Sorri.

"Eu aceito jantar com você."-respondi, mas acrescentei, rapidamente.-"Você garante que não vai ser em Brighton, certo?"

Ele riu.

"Vou achar um bom restaurante."

"Ótimo."-falei.-"Você me pega às oito?"

Ele não segurava mais o meu braço. Ele já pegava a minha mão, se abaixava e a beijava.

Tentei achar tudo isso engraçado, mas, acredite, eu tinha uma vontade gigante de gritar.

"Até amanhã."-ele falou. Draco Malfoy, então, começou a se afastar.

E eu fiquei, que nem uma boba, em frente ao meu prédio.

Observando e pensando: _Meu Deus, o que está acontecendo aqui?_

----------------------------------

**Malfoy**

É o meu terceiro encontro com a _mesma_ mulher.

Acredite se quiser, mas faz mais de seis anos que eu não tenho um terceiro encontro.

Ginevra Weasley não é uma mulher horrível. OK, ela tem um hábito péssimo de observar particularmente tudo. Ela observa e comenta. Ela analisa tudo. Ela tem um interesse absurdo por relacionamentos.

Mas não a acho ruim. Na verdade, ela é bem mais interessante que _muitas_ mulheres com quem eu saí.

E não digo isso pelo fato de, você sabe, não ter ido para cama com ela. _Ainda. _Só digo que é interessante ver que Ginevra Weasley não sente a mínima vontade de me tocar.

OK. Ela também não gosta que eu encoste nela.

Só que isso não me impede nenhum pouco de tentar. Você sabe, ter qualquer contato.

Não que eu esteja com uma vontade maluca de encostar nela.

Talvez, só _um pouquinho_.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Weasley**

"Weasley!"-berrou a Carmen, na minha secretária eletrônica.-"Cadê você? Meu Deus, você se diz viciada em Blackberry, então, por que não atende aquela porcaria? Eu..."-a secretária soltou um bipe.

Logo, Carmen voltou a falar:

"Você não está entendendo."-uma pausa. Escutei o barulho de uma janela se abrindo, logo, alguma coisa começava a grasnar. Percebi que era uma coruja.-"Há corujas no meu escritório. Até..."

Fui até a cozinha.

A terceira mensagem de Carmen começou a tocar:

"Eu não agüento mais! Vinte corujas, Weasley. Vinte corujas emporcalhando o meu escritório. Em todos os pergaminhos, apareciam: 'Nada a declarar sobre o novo romance de Gina Weasley?' ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Sério, você é BURRA?"

Voltei imediatamente para a sala.

"Eu não sou sua agente, mas eu podia jurar que você era uma pessoa SENSATA. Ou pelo menos alguém que não me faria sofrer ao ver tantas corujas."-uma pausa.-"Olha, já acho um porre ser sempre chamada de 'Fonte', então, pare de fazer merda."

Encolhi-me mais um pouquinho.

"Eu sei que você deve estar pirando nesse momento, mas acho que seria melhor você parar com isso e me ligar logo."

Peguei imediatamente no telefone, mas não consegui falar com Carmen. Maldito sinal de ocupado.

Então, eu fiquei na sala de estar. Em pé.

E o telefone começou a tocar.

Entrei em desespero.

Ah, meu Deus, é isso. Os jornalistas descobriram o meu número de telefone. Eles seqüestraram a Carmen e a torturaram. Prontinho! Número de telefone descoberto.

Agora, eles vão _me_ torturar.

Não, pensei enfaticamente, eu não vou atender. Nem estou em casa.

Parei.

E se eles descobriram onde eu moro?

E se eles descobriram que Draco Malfoy... beijou a minha mão?

Eu vou enlouquecer. Obrigada, jornalistas e paparazzi, vocês conseguiram que eu entrasse em parafuso. Sou neurótica, carente e, agora, descobri que virei paranóica!

"Oi, aqui é a Gina. Deixe a sua mensagem que eu retorno depois."

OK.

Não vou retornar NUNCA. Não vou admitir que eu estou saindo com Draco Malfoy porque eu _não estou saindo com ele!_

"Gina, sou eu, Luna."

Parei completamente atônita, demorei alguns segundos. Nem lembro o que a Luna disse nesse período.

Atendi o telefone.

"Luna!!!"-praticamente berrei.-"Luna, você está sozinha, não está?"

"Não exatamente, a..."

Depois dessa, eu comecei a berrar.

Totalmente louca.

"Ah, meu Deus, eles te pegaram? Você quer que eu desligue o telefone agora, né? Não vou falar nada, seus merdas! Não vou declarar nada sobre o cara loiro que vocês viram porque isso não é assunto de vocês. Tá, vocês estão trabalhando nisso, mas eu tenho direito a privacidade!"

"Gina, pare de berrar."-ela dizia, mas, de repente, eu escutei um 'Ai!'.

Prendi a respiração.

"Luna, fala comigo!!!"-berrei.-"Não, por favor, fala comigo!"

"Você quer parar de ter ataque, sua louca?"-disse uma outra voz, completamente aborrecida.

Era Carmen.

"Carmen?"-falei, catatonicamente.-"Carmen, você está bem?"

"Corujas demais."-ela disse.-"Eu fugi do trabalho por sua causa. Eu tinha que revisar a tradução do Christian, sabia?"

Lógico que sabia.

A Carmen estava me enchendo o saco porque eu não começara ainda o meu décimo - primeiro livro, ou seja, ela tinha que editar outros livros também (leia: trabalhar que nem uma louca). Então, agora, ela era obrigada a traduzir a letra de Christian Spears.

E ela me assegurava que ler os rabiscos de Christian, a fazia ver o quanto eu era adorável (mesmo na TPM).

Isso me assustou um bocado. A parte do Christian, mas se você pensar... ter escutado a voz da Carmen, me fez surtar muito mais ainda.

"Você está bem?!"-eu perguntei.-"Eles não te machucaram, né?"

"Eles quem?"-foi a vez de Carmen perguntar.-"Meu Deus, você está chapada."

Foi, então, que eu percebi o quanto eu estava louca.

"Vocês estão a salvo."-falei, baixinho.-"Eu não acredito que vocês estão bem."

"Deus."-disse a Carmen.-"Luna, quer fazer o favor de parar? Eu não vou passar o telefone para você!"-ela berrou.

"Você está na minha casa!"-Luna protestou, também berrando.-"Acho que é melhor nós irmos até lá. Nós não devemos falar por telefone."

E a Carmen desligou.

Ótimo, pensei.

----------------------------------------------

"Sua... louca!"-berrou a Carmen.

Encolhi mais um pouquinho na minha poltrona.

"Em frente à Sede do Profeta. Em frente."-ela repetiu, completamente louca.-"Você é completamente burra."

"Mas eu não poderia deixá-lo vir para cá."-argumentei.

"Você está tentando se defender?!"-ela perguntou, totalmente brava.

Eu sabia que era uma pergunta retórica.

"Você sabe que o Profeta é um jornal."-Carmen continuou com o sermão.-"Você sabe que é famosa. Você sabe que tem gente te perseguindo porque você tem uma rotina. Você sabe que as pessoas querem saber com quem você está no momento. E você fica lá, na frente da sede do Profeta, esperando um homem. Que não é seu pai, não é um dos seus irmãos, muito menos aqueles sobrinhos fedelhos que você têm. Meu Deus, Ginevra Weasley arranjou um namorado! Agora, metade das mulheres podem acreditar no amor, novamente."

"Eu sempre acreditei."-interrompeu a Luna.

Carmen, que parara para respirar, lançou um olhar de 'quer morrer?' para Luna.

Assim como eu, a loira se encolheu no sofá onde estava sentada.

"Aí, aparece você segurando na mão desse homem misterioso. E aparatando com ele."-ela recomeçou, estressadíssima.-"Em menos de meia hora... eu recebi seis cartas. Perguntando de você. Pô, esse é o número de cartas que a minha mãe me manda em _um_ ano."

"Mas, Carmen, você me disse que seria ótimo se eu aparecesse com Draco Malfoy."-argumentei.

Ela parou.

Olhou para mim e disse:

"O que aconteceu entre vocês dois?"

"Gina, não me diga que..."-começou a Luna, completamente perplexa.

"Nós saímos."-respondi.-"Eu fui almoçar com ele. E eu acho que a gente almoçou, no restaurante da ex-amante dele ou qualquer coisa assim."

No momento seguinte, elas estavam ao meu lado.

Acho que elas queriam se mostrar solidárias.

"Então, ele tinha uma amante."-disse a Luna.-"Eu não sabia que Draco Malfoy tinha casado."

"Assim como eu, você não sabia que ele estava vivo."-corrigi.-"Não, acho que, na verdade, Malfoy _era_ o amante."

"Isso é tão... clichê."-Carmen disse.-"Você o dispensou, não?"

Foi a minha vez de ficar perplexa.

"Você acha que eu deveria dispensá-lo?"-perguntei.

"Gina, ele foi amante de uma mulher casada."-ela argumentou.

"Carmen, Harry nunca teve nenhuma amante."-falei, incisivamente.-"E olhe só o que aconteceu."

"Bom, como foi o encontro?"-perguntou a Luna.

Carmen a encarou, como se não acreditasse que a Luna realmente fosse perguntar sobre isso.

"Foi... legal."-falei.-"Quero dizer, nós entramos em um restaurante nada sofisticado de Brighton, mas acho que ninguém me viu."-acrescentei, ao ver que a Carmen já estava se preparando para brigar comigo.-"Enfim, foi um almoço legal."

Ignorei a parte em que eu me levantei que nem uma louca e disse que iria embora.

E também a parte da Liz.

E, principalmente, depois do almoço. Quando a gente caminhou pela praia e ele tentou segurar a minha mão. Eu só dei um pulo gigante e fingi que precisava desesperadamente usar as duas mãos para carregar os meus sapatos e a minha bolsa.

Acho que eu não preciso contar todos os detalhes, certo?

"E foi só isso?"-disse a Carmen, cética.-"Como você soube que Draco Malfoy era o amante?"

Fiquei pensativa.

Por que eu não posso ter amigas normais que acham normal um cara ter saído com uma mulher casada?

Dei um suspiro.

"Gina?"-chamou a Luna.-"O que você está escondendo?"

"Nada."-falei.

"Nós não acreditamos em você."-disse a Carmen, séria.-"A gente te entende se você não quer comentar os detalhes sórdidos, mas acho que..."

"Não é nada disso, sua ninfomaníaca!"-gritei, interrompendo-a.-"Quem nos serviu... foi a tal de Liz. Vocês sabem, a amante de Malfoy."

"E como foi?"-perguntou a Luna.-"Como Draco Malfoy reagiu? Ele pareceu perturbado?"

"Luna, _ele_ me levou até aquele restaurante."-respondi.-"Ele estava se divertindo."

"Meu Deus, ele é louco."-disse a Carmen. Luna concordou.-"O que ele estava pensando?"

"Ele está saindo comigo."-falei, como se fosse óbvio.-"O que você acha que ele está pensando?"

"Talvez, ele esteja apaixonado por você."-arriscou a Luna.

Lancei o meu olhar mais cético.

"É Draco Malfoy."

"OK, então, ele acha que você está apaixonada por ele e isso o faz ficar com vontade de sair com você?"-arriscou, mais uma vez, a Luna. Ela olhou para a Carmen que apenas disse:

"Chega de possibilidades."-e virando-se para mim, perguntou.-"Gina, você não acha melhor... parar de sair com ele?"

"Como?"-perguntei, mas antes que ela pudesse responder, eu já recomeçara a falar.-"Não foi você que me encorajou a sair com Draco Malfoy? 'Oh, Gina, seria ótimo se você saísse só para jogar na cara do Harry'. Você disse isso."

"Isso está tomando proporções gigantescas."-ela falou.-"Acredite, amanhã o seu nome aparecerá em metade dos tablóides. E não vai ser porque conseguiram tirar uma foto horrenda sua no maior estilo 'famosas também erram'."

Ela realmente quer me alegrar? Sério, se eu não sair mais de casa, vai ser culpa dela. Totalmente dela.

"E talvez... a sua mãe te ligue."-Luna acrescentou. A Carmen lançou um olhar: 'você vai morrer'.-"Carmen, você tinha que contar."

"Ah, meu Deus."-eu falei.-"O que aconteceu?"

"Eles falaram que como eu não estava colaborando, eles iria achar uma outra Fonte."-ela respondeu carrancuda.-"Não, não é a Luna."

"Eles não sabem que eu existo."-respondeu a Luna, orgulhosa.

Na verdade, eu tenho certeza que eles sabem. Só não sentem vontade de perguntar qualquer coisa para a Luna.

O que eu entendo perfeitamente.

"Então, acho que eles podem perguntar para a sua mãe."-arriscou a Carmen.-"Eu disse _podem_."-ela enfatizou.

Isso era horrível.

Mamãe mal conversava comigo desde que Harry terminou tudo comigo. E quando ela me ligava, era apenas para dizer: 'Meu Deus, você casou de novo?'.

Sério, eu tenho uma mãe completamente volúvel. E tenho medo de pensar no que ela pode responder sobre a minha vida pessoal.

"Acho que eu deveria ligar para ela."-falei.

"Boa sorte."-disse a Luna, já se levantando.

Carmen aproveitou e também ficou de pé.

"Vocês vão embora?"-perguntei, não acreditando.

"É a sua mãe."-respondeu a Luna.-"Sabe, nunca me senti bem quando mãe e filha começam a conversar. Me sinto incomodada."

Revirei os olhos.

"Acho que ela aprendeu que é feio ficar gritando no telefone."-falei.-"Ou melhor, eu espero."-acrescentei, esperançosa.

"Tenho certeza quer você vai ficar bem."-disse a Carmen.-"Eu realmente tenho que ir. Christian, lembra?"

Apenas assenti.

"E eu acho que eu vou ajudá-la."-falou a Luna.-"Ou melhor, você precisa de ajuda, certo?"

E saíram.

-------------------------------------------------

**Malfoy**

"Você está com cheiro de mar."-disse Zabini.

"Já começou com a viadagem?"-perguntei.

Ele fez um sinal obsceno.

"Esse lugar nunca tem ninguém?"-voltei a falar. Observei o 'escritório' de Zabini. Sempre as mesmas coisas. Parecia que ninguém entrava aqui.

"Hoje, atendi uma moça."-ele disse, orgulhoso.-"Mas você não vai querer saber sobre isso. Como foi o encontro?"

"Foi mais interessante."-falei.-"Parou de ser apenas um monólogo."

"Isso é bom, Draco."-ele disse, entusiasmado.

"Vou levá-la para jantar, amanhã."-falei.-"Quero falar sobre isso com você."

Zabini me olhou desconfiado.

Eu acho que ele já sabia o que eu ia pedir.

"Preciso de dinheiro."-acrescentei rapidamente.-"Vou te pagar depois. Prometo."

"Você está completamente sem dinheiro, certo?"-ele perguntou. Eu apenas assenti.-"Então, como vocês foram almoçar hoje?"-nisso, Zabini estava completamente horrorizado.-"Não me diga que ela pagou a conta!"

"Estive em Brighton."-falei, Zabini continuou incrédulo.-"O restaurante de Liz."

"Você é burro?"-perguntou Blaise.-"Meu Deus, você levou Ginevra Weasley para aquele restaurante caído?"

"O Big Fish não é tão ruim assim."-defendi.-"Além do mais, eu acho que ela gostou."

"Draco, você a levou para comer fish and chips."-disse Zabini, com desgosto.-"Você tem que conquista-la."

"Ela era pobre."-argumentei.-"Pobres não se sentem tão à vontade com tanta... ostentação."

"Como você é desagradável."-disse Zabini.

"Ela está aqui?"-perguntei.-"E, meu Deus, como você está todo sensível."

Blaise mostrou novamente o dedo do meio para mim.

"Zabini, eu não falei por mal."-comecei.-"Ginevra Weasley não é tão ruim assim. OK, ela tem uma mania absurda de analisar praticamente tudo. Tudo relacionado a sentimentos, então, você deve saber como eu me sinto".

Ele riu.

"Ela é escritora, seu idiota. De livros absurdamente românticos. Você acha que ela não se interessaria por esses assuntos?"

"Eu sei."-falei, cansado.-"Eu só a acho interessante. Ela está conversando agora e acho que tem alguma coisa a mais. Você sabe, por ter concordado em sair comigo novamente."

"Não tente descobrir."-alertou Zabini.-"A não ser que você queira discutir sobre os seus sentimentos."

"Não vou deixá-la me analisar."-assegurei.

Só que isso não aconteceu.

**CONTINUA...**

Escutando Praise You- Fatboy Slim (essa música grudou novamente na minha cabeça... de novo).

N/A: Um olá e um há quanto tempo?

Sério, gente, me desculpe a demora. Simplesmente esqueci que eu tinha fanfics.

Voltando para o capítulo porque não tenho a mínima vontade de falar sobre o vestibular e tudo o mais...

O que vocês acharam?

Sim, a Gina surtou. Ela realmente acha que sair _de verdade_ com um cara não atrairia a atenção dos paparazzis?

OK, não só dos paparazzi (aguardem, aguardem!).

Bom, vou responder as reviews porque eu não posso demorar muito tempo aqui:

**Miaka-ELA:** Espero, realmente, que você tenha gostado desse cap! E que tenha achado engraçado! Beijoos!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:** OK, demorei MUITO tempo para postar esse, né? Sinto muito pela demora. Espero que você tenha gostado! Beijooos!

**Yu xD:** Demorei, mas continuei! O que achou?

**Shadow's Fairy:** Meu Deus, eu tenho umas duas fics suas para ler! Prometo que nessas três semanas que estarei de férias, eu lerei tudo, OK? A Gina é um _pouquinho_ maluca XD. Espero que você tenha gostado do cap! Beijoos!

**lydhyamsf:** Demorei. E sinto muito por isso! Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijooos!

**Munyra Fassina:** Desculpe a demora! O que achou do cap? Beijoos!

**Princesa Chi:** Sobre a história... pretendo revelar siim! Espero que você goste do cap! Beijoos!

**Gaabii:** Acho que vai demorar um pouquinho para as actions! Mas elas acontecerão, siiim! Cadê att da sua fic, moça? Espero que você tenha gostado do cap! Beijoos!

**Thais:** Menina, você sumiiiu! Cadê você? Sério, espero que você tenha gostado! Beijos!

Bom, é só isso de reviews!

Olha, eu percebi que os comentários estão diminuindo e sem querer ser insuportável, mas já sendo: gente, o que tá acontecendo?

Sério, é pela reação das pessoas que eu escrevo. Então, por favor, me mandem críticas (construtivas, pelo amor de Deus. Argumentem comigo!) e sugestões. OK, também aceito elogios (e quem não gosta?).

Por isso, vai ali naquela caixa que antes era roxa e agora tá verde e me fala o que você achou!

Beijos

Anaisa


End file.
